


World Spins Madly On

by Faraday14



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellweather Unit, F/F, Raylla Endgame, War College
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraday14/pseuds/Faraday14
Summary: Who would have thought dying and coming back to life wouldn't be the hardest thing she had to do this year? The two people she loved most in the world are Spree. But the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so where does that leave them?My take on season 2.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 101
Kudos: 354





	1. Scars

The party was past full swing and if you were to ask Raelle she wouldn’t be able to tell you how it got to that point. The plan had been a small gathering in their dorm to celebrate their first month of war college (turned out even Alder could feel guilty). It had stayed that way for maybe twenty minutes. Now the party consumed the entire floor and the fact it hadn’t been shut down yet was nothing short of a miracle. Raelle threw her head back and laughed as Tally, youthful inside and out, bounced around the room to the music talking to anyone and everyone. Abigail was at a makeshift (door torn off its hinges) beer pong table on a five-game win-streak with possibly the smuggest smile the blonde has seen on her sister yet.

The blonde took another drink of her…she decided to just call it jungle juice because she had no idea what was in it. The burn went away a couple of hours ago, which should be an indication to slow down but oh well. This was the first time in three months she had been able to breath properly and she was going to enjoy it. Her hand not holing her cup involuntarily went to her chest, to the scar no amount of fixing could ever remove. Neither her nor Abigail could tell Alder how they survived, let alone what caused the Witch Bomb or how they crashed through the Mycelium a week later. After weeks of testing and questions they were allowed to leave the infirmary and found Tally in their room. The three clung together and cried for hours, only stopping when Anacostia walked in with more than a couple of cracks in her mask. She told them to enjoy the remaining month with their families before War College began.

They couldn’t bring themselves to separate the unit after finally reuniting and had taken turns visiting each of their families. And then they were back, only different. New dorm rooms, harder classes that focused on strategy and leadership as much as Seeds and physical combat. Abigail was right where she always wanted to be and threw herself in with renewed focus. She may have started questioning things, but the Camarilla were a threat she knew had to be eliminated. Tally was a little more quiet, her time as a Biddy giving her new perspectives on everything, but she still believed in the cause. As for Raelle herself, she tried very hard not to let her thoughts wander too much. While in the infirmary, Anacostia had conveniently been in earshot discussing Scylla’s escape prior to transport. The relief had hit Raelle like a freight train. That night she had allowed herself to thank the Goddess the necro was given at least a shot, allowed herself to cry over the last words she spoke, allowed her heart to race with images of them reuniting in some distant future. She allowed herself one night before boxing up those feelings. She had mostly succeeded in keeping that box closed the past three months. It was only in the quiet moments under moonlight she let herself peek inside, looking at her palm and willing an ‘S’ to appear.

During the day she focused on her sisters, on healing all of their scars inside and out. Tally never felt comfortable talking about her time with Alder directly, and neither herself nor Abigail ever pushed her, but she’d make comments about what that kind of connection had been like as she gained more distance from it. Abigail’s nightmares had returned, but this time she acknowledged them. She accepted that they didn’t make her weak, just that they were a type of scar showing what she’d lived through. Being with her sisters had given Raelle a sense of peace she desperately needed, a way to calm the storm that always lived just beneath her surface.

The fury had returned when they moved into their new dorm for War College. They were in the middle of setting up their beds, so reminiscent of their first day together they couldn’t help but tease each other about their first impressions, when Anacostia walked in. She looked uncomfortable and that could not have meant anything other than bad news. Who would have thought finding out your mother is still alive could be bad news? She had asked Raelle to come with her, but the blonde insisted whatever it was could be said in front of the unit. Anacostia had nodded her head and shared that she had an informant, one that she trusted, who revealed Willa Collar was still alive and a high-ranking member of the Spree. It had taken the combined effort of Abigail and Tally to calm her down enough to stop the literal storm she was starting to summon. She still had so much trouble reconciling that information with the mother she had known. After a few days and a couple more breakdowns a thought came into her head that brought on another fresh wave of pain. Had Scylla known? If she had, Raelle knew her heart that survived a sword would not survive that.

“That serious of a face is not allowed at a party like this,” came a teasing voice to her left. Raelle looked up to see warm brown eyes and a teasing smirk. “Do I need to kick someone’s ass for you?”

Raelle rolled her eyes and took another sip, “Pretty sure I kicked your ass earlier today so not sure how much help you would actually be, Andy.”

Andy’s grin didn’t fade, “You got lucky.”

“Just keep telling yourself that,” Raelle quipped back. Her eyes flicked over to the other soldier. They had a few classes together and they quickly bonded. The slightly taller soldier was the calm sarcasm to her own brash and impulsive wit. Andy had a big personality that easily filled up a room, which fit her being a blaster in Raelle’s opinion, but she never fought to take attention away from anyone else. The blaster was also a giant flirt, anyone and everyone was fair game, but the fixer quickly recognized that it was more serious when directed at her. So far it had been harmless fun, and honestly Raelle could use a little of that. Her life was so far beyond a shit show she could use something light and fun.

“So who did you bribe to get away with this party?”

Raelle snorted, “No fucking clue. I still don’t get how this happened. I only know like, a quarter of these people.”

Andy fixed her with a disbelieving stare, “Seriously, you are surprised everyone came out of the woodworks to get a look at the Bellweather unit?”

Raelle shifted uncomfortably, “The party is the whole floor, they aren’t all here to see us.”

“Yes they are,” Andy told her like she was stupid. “Tally is the only person anyone has heard of to reverse being a Biddy, add in that she became one in the middle of a battle with the Camarilla and she is some sort of living legend. You and Bellweather died in that same battle. I was at your funeral. And then you mysteriously appeared in the Necro tomb a week later. People want to see you guys. Want to figure out if you are that impressive or that lucky.”

“Trust me, we aren’t lucky,” she responded darkly.

“It is the only way to explain you beating me today, so I will have to disagree. But I digress, this party will help everyone realize you guys are still mortals and get over their awe. And you know what will really help that?”

Raelle smiled despite herself, “What’s that?”

“Seeing how bad of a dancer you are.”

Andy started to move towards the makeshift dance floor in the middle of their room, her body swayed perfectly with the music, “You coming Collar?”

The blonde downed the rest of the drink and pushed off the wall to follow the other girl. The fixer gave in to the music quickly, enjoyed not thinking. Tally found them and bounced over with a big smile Raelle had no choice but to return. The beat picked up and so did their movements. Sweat dripped down the blonde’s face and it felt so good. A body came up behind her, close, hand on her hip. She tilted her head back and saw Andy with a different kind of smirk on her face. Raelle’s movements faltered. She could lean back, or better yet turn around and take control of their dancing. She could let fun and light happen for a night.

She turned and looked at Andy with a soft smile, “I’m gonna grab some air.” She watched the brunette’s face fall in confusion and a little hurt, but she didn’t say anything else.

It took a few minutes to get to the roof, and it was only when the cool air hit her face that she realized she was breathing fast and hard. She tried to slow it down, but the more she tried to control her breathing the less control she had. It wasn’t until soothing hands ran up and down her arms and Tally’s understanding face came into view in front of her that she felt some pressure release.

“Hey, Raelle, look at me. Breath with me. In, and out. In, and out.”

This wasn’t the first time Tally had found her hyperventilating, and unfortunately, she doubted it would be the last. At least there weren’t storm clouds gathering this time. When her breathing started to even out Tally moved them to the edge of the roof, and they sat down so their legs dangled. The redhead wrapped a comforting arm around the smaller girl and waited patiently. Raelle took her time, basking in the safety she didn’t know she needed that night.

“Do you want to talk about it? It looked like you were having such a good time,” Tally asked quietly.

Raelle shrugged weakly, “I was having a good time. It’s just I…think I was feeling guilty.”

Tally didn’t respond right away and when she did her voice was so gentle Raelle wondered what she did to deserve such a sister, “Because you were dancing with Andy?”

“Because for a moment I really wanted to. I wanted light and fun and I know what she wanted that dance to turn in to. We’ve been flirting since we met, and I…I…it’s been nice. Flirting is fun and I didn’t mean for it to go anywhere. And then tonight it could have, it could have gone somewhere and I hate that for a moment I wanted it to and I hate that I hate that. Why does it have to be so complicated?” Her voice broke at the end and Tally wrapped her arms more securely around her.

“You shouldn’t judge yourself for how you feel.”

Raelle leaned further into the comforting embrace of her sister, “Shouldn’t I? I’m still in love with her. I don’t know how not to be, and I am terrified someday I might find out. How messed up is that?”

“I don’t think it’s messed up. You are so full of love and compassion, it only makes sense. And whenever you need someone to hold you and remind you there is nothing wrong with how you feel, I will be right here for you.”

“Thanks Tal.”

After a moment of silence Raelle could feel Tally shaking with laughter so she pulled away to look at the red head questioningly. Finally Tally calmed down enough to ask, “Andy is the one who pulled the prank on all those new cadets, right?”

“Yeah,” Raelle answered slowly.

“You really do have a type.”

“Shut up Tal.”


	2. Coffee Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with what Scylla has gone through for the past three months.

Scylla took a sip of her latte and tried to tune out the news playing on the television in the corner of the café. They were replaying that horrible footage from three months ago and she didn’t want to relive it again. But since when does she get what she wants?

_General Alder did strike an imposing figure, Scylla could begrudgingly hand her that. She didn’t really have any desire to watch whatever that woman had to say, but she knew something big had happened when they went to rescue the Tarim. Whispers amongst the Spree were that the Camarilla had finally decided to make their presence known. So she stood at the back of the living room with mild interest while the rest of the operatives in the house squished onto the furniture. When the camera panned the Biddies standing behind Alder, Scylla found her eyes drawn to one she didn’t recognize during her time at Fort Salem. Did something that severe happen that Alder needed a new girl to throw her life away? She continued to stare until the features began to look familiar, her breath caught in her throat and Scylla knew she did not want to hear what Alder was about to say._

_“My fellow Americans, it is with a heavy heart that I inform you of the return of an ancient enemy. The Camarilla have been responsible for some of the most atrocious acts of violence in history, and they are also responsible for the genocide against the peaceful Tarim. I personally led an elite unit to rescue those that remained, and while we successfully saved those hiding in their caves, we lost many lives that day.”_

_Scylla had felt her knees begin to give out, found it so hard to breath and questioned if she even wanted to._

_“While all who give their lives for this great country deserve to be remembered and honored, two young witches exemplified what it means to put country above self. Privates Abigail Bellweather and Raelle Collar - ”_

With those words Scylla’s heart had been ripped out of her chest. She’d been vaguely aware of a savage scream that tore through her throat and that she was no longer standing. ‘This isn’t happening. Raelle is supposed to be safe. I chose her so she would be safe. What had been the point of anything if she is gone?’ She never found out if she said those words or if they only lived in her head.

She must have blacked out after that, her next conscious thoughts coming hours later. She had thought the pain of watching Raelle walk away from her in that prison cell had been the worst she would ever endure. She had been wrong. The pain that day had been so much worse, had honestly been unbearable. She was still on the floor, but no one else was left in the room. That was fine with her, she didn’t want to be near anyone. They could all burn for all she cared, the Army, the Camarilla and even the Spree. She should burn with them. Sometimes she still thought that, even knowing the love of her life was still alive. Two weeks after the press conference a bird had found its way to her window. It carried a simple note “Raelle and Abigail survived and are back at Fort Salem.” There had been no signature on the note, but Scylla had a strong suspicion the Drill Sergeant had been behind it. The whiplash in emotions from reading that Raelle was still alive had nearly knocked her out again.

While Willa had seemed happy to hear her daughter was still alive, what she had focused on when Scylla shared the news was that Anacostia had reached out. The elder witch became convinced that this was their way to an alliance, or at least a cease fire. Scylla was to use that sliver of trust, or she could take her chances on her own. Scylla had seriously considered turning her back on them. Not that she didn’t believe in the cause anymore, not that she didn’t want to fight for their freedom, but that she didn’t trust Willa Collar as far as she could throw her. The woman saw herself as a puppet master and how did that make her any better than Alder? Scylla knew she was being manipulated when Willa asked if she wanted revenge on those that nearly killed Raelle, but that didn’t change the truth that the answer was yes.

It had taken a couple of weeks for Anacostia to be able, or willing, to meet. The coffee shop they chose was always bustling with people so no one would pay them any mind. Scylla had been more than a little paranoid the day would end with her in chains once again, but she made herself go through with the plan. Anacostia had walked in with an appearance of calm confidence, but after the time they’d spent together the Necro could see the cracks around the older woman’s eyes that she had her own fears about the meeting. They’d sat in silence for a few minutes. Scylla had to remind herself to stay on topic, that this meeting was bigger than herself, but all she wanted to ask was how a certain blonde was. Finally, they began discussing what would be needed to take on the Camarilla, an agreement that they needed to work together but no idea what that would look like or what Alder would think of it. When it had been over Anacostia said she would begin broaching the subject with the General.

“She’s scarred,” Anacostia said as she took a final drink from her cup, “Physically and mentally. But she is getting better. I can tell you what happened, or at least as much as I know, if you’d like.”

Scylla had let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Did she want to know? “Please.”

“She successfully cured a little boy of the disease that had been ravaging the Tarim, so far she is the only Fixer to be able to do that. They were attacked and retreating to the bats when the boy ran off scared. Collar followed and gave him her combat charm. He made it safely back to the bat, but she was stabbed through the heart from behind before she could make it herself,” Scylla bit into her hand to try and fight back the tears, had to remind herself that Raelle survived this. “Abigail went to her, linked with her, seemingly died with her while the others made their escape. Some sort of explosion happened, we think it came from them, but no one can figure out what it was or how it happened. A week later Izadora found them unconscious on the floor in front of the Mycelium.”

“What?” she’d long wondered how they had returned from apparent death, but that scenario had never come close to crossing her mind.

She watched Anacostia roll her eyes fondly, “Apparently Collar, when she had been searching for you after the Bellweather Wedding, touched and linked with it.”

Scylla forgot about her tears for a moment and shook her head with a wet laugh, “I’m in love with a reckless idiot.”

“Like you didn’t already know that,” Anacostia muttered softly.

“Does she know I’m…that I escaped?”

“Yes.”

Scylla found herself beginning to trace an ‘S’ on her palm, “Will you tell her we met?”

Anacostia was silent for a moment, “No, not now anyways. I have to play my cards just right with all of this, and as you said she is reckless. I can’t predict how she would react.”

The brunette nodded her head, “Before you go there is one more thing you need to know. My superior with the Spree, the one who told me to reach out to you for this union, it’s Raelle’s mother.”

To say Anacostia had been shocked was an understatement. Scylla had watched as anger overtook the surprise and remembered her own response to the news. That first fight between herself and Raelle’s mother had nearly destroyed the kitchen. Anacostia battled her anger back, but her voice had still been tight when she responded, “That sheds a new light on to everything.”

“She deserves to know, but I’m afraid it will destroy her,” Scylla knew her voice sounded broken but couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Collar is strong,” Anacostia assured her.

“Everyone has a breaking point,” Scylla whispered.

The two stayed in touch over the next two months. Convincing Alder to set aside her pride went about as well as Scylla thought it would. It was slow progress, and Willa’s patience was wearing thin. Scylla was waiting at the coffee shop again, prepared to tell Anacostia they needed to speed things up or the next meeting might be with a different Spree agent. She’d been having to remind Willa more frequently lately that she was the only one with a somewhat positive relationship with anyone of importance within the military.

Anacostia walked over looking far more tired than usual and Scylla couldn’t help herself, “Did someone miss out on their beauty sleep?”

“The damn Bellweather unit decided to throw the largest party I have ever seen last night. They didn’t even have the decency to look sorry when I finally busted them. And it shouldn’t have been me, they are other officers’ problems now, but somehow it’s still me that has to keep them in line.”

Scylla laughed a little, “Never took you for a whiner, sarge.”

“Never call me that again.”

“No promises.”

“The goddess is testing me with you four.” Scylla made a small signal with her hand and a large black coffee was placed in front of Anacostia by the barista. The Sergeant took a sip and looked at Scylla appreciatively, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?”

“Alder is willing to discuss an official accord, if the Spree show her that she can trust them.”

“And how exactly are we supposed to do that?”

“You keep telling me that the Spree have been gathering information on the Camarilla for quite some time now, prove it. We want actionable intel. If it pans out, Alder will agree to an official meeting to discuss the cease-fire,” Anacostia relayed in her even tone.

Scylla let out a relieved breath. This had been what she’d been hoping for. The Spree hadn’t been willing to just share information without some indication that the army would repay them in kind. She’d been sitting on the location of a Camarilla safe house for two weeks now. She told Anacostia about the run down motel a few hours west of Fort Salem. The soldier hadn’t been happy that this information could have been shared long ago, and Scylla had to restrain herself from replying ‘knowledge is power’. Anacostia made sure she had all of the information Scylla had before promising that if this panned out, they would have their cease-fire.

When Scylla returned to her own safe house, she steeled herself to seek out Willa. She tried to interact with the older woman as little as possible and hated when she had no other choice but speak to her. The brunette didn’t even know if she could say they tolerated each other. The animosity between them was palpable. But they had their roles to play.

“What happened?” Willa asked without preamble when Scylla leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

“I shared the location of the Camarilla safe house.”

Willa nodded her head, “It’s about time. Pack up.”

“Excuse me?” Scylla asked, tired of the terse commands and vague missions.

“We are going to be part of the team that monitor’s the army’s strike on the Camarilla. I want to see my daughter, and since you failed to bring her this is what I have to settle for.”

Scylla wanted to laugh at the audacity of this woman, “First of all, why do you think Raelle will be there. Second, why does this involve you taking me?”

“The General won’t be able to resist sending my daughter’s unit, to see if she can trigger another witch bomb as they call it. I expect them to send Anacostia, working with you is her risk not theirs, which is why I need you. And I know you will say yes because Raelle will be there,” Willa’s voice was possibly the most patronizing Scylla had heard yet.

“You manipulative bitch.”

“I believe I ordered you to pack up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I captured the dynamics between Scylla/Anacostia and Scylla/Willa well. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look! It's some plot!

Raelle was looking at the food on the tray before her and willed it to not induce vomiting. Tally was next to her happily munching on bacon and Raelle had never disliked the redhead so much. At least Abigail was in the same boat. The High Atlantic was across the table, head buried in her arms in an attempt to hide from the sunlight.

“Raelle, I will never forgive you,” Abigail muttered for the fifth time.

The blonde let out a slow breath and immediately regretted it when the stale alcohol on her breath assaulted her nose, “I never forced you to drink the moonshine.” Apparently downing a jar of Cession moonshine to cure the hangovers from the night before was stupid. Very stupid.

“You challenged her by saying ‘High Atlantics can’ compete with a Cession gal’ and this is what both of you get,” Tally pointed out with her best impression of a Cession drawl.

“Your sympathy is touching Tal. And I don’t sound like that,” Raelle snapped. She picked up her piece of toast and eyed it like it had offended her.

Abigail managed to raise her head long enough to make bleary eye contact, “You kinda do. Especially after a couple of drinks. Oh goddess, even the word makes my stomach roil.”

“I hate both of you,” Raelle mumbled as she brought the toast to her mouth and took a bite. It took some effort, but she managed to choke it down.

Tally stole the bacon off of Abigail’s untouched tray as she stood, “Love you both, don’t be late for your classes.” Blue eyes tracked the cheerful girl as she left the cafeteria. This was going to be a long day.

She’d been right. When she returned to their dorm that night, she barely made it to her bed before collapsing. Ten minutes into their combat training Anacostia strolled in and their instructor mysteriously had to leave. The Drill Sergeant took over the lesson and Raelle knew it was pay back, with interest, for the party. At one point Anacostia had decided that Andy had not bruised Raelle enough physically, so stepped in herself. Raelle knew her bruises would heal faster than her pride.

With a groan she rolled over and watched her unit-mates trudge in. Even Tally was looking worse for the wear. Drinking was clearly the devil. Followed by Anacostia, who was following Abigail into the room with a smug smile. This was not going to end well.

“Attention ladies.”

Raelle struggled to her feet, envious Abigail was still standing. Once Anacostia was satisfied they were standing straight enough her smile dropped, “Our intelligence revealed the location of a Camarilla safe-house a couple hours west of here. In two days’ time you will accompany me as part of the team sent to eliminate the safe-house. You are excused from classes tomorrow to prepare. You are to report to the Necro training facility at 0600 for briefing.”

Raelle couldn’t help herself, “I thought we didn’t have to be war meat until we finished War College.”

“You are soldiers. Three of only a handful of soldiers with experience against the Camarilla,” responded Anacostia like she had rehearsed it.

“Because that encounter ended so well for us,” Tally said with more than a little bite.

Anacostia took a steadying breath, “This time we have the element of surprise. Raelle knows better than to take off her combat charm this time. And Alder will not be joining us so no risk of you resuming your life as a Biddy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

The girls looked at each other once Anacostia left. Abigail broke the silence, “Well this sucks. How much you want to bet Alder is hoping we explode again?”

“I don’t take bets I know I’m going to lose,” Raelle stated, running a hand through her hair.

Tally sat down on her bed, jaw clenched tight, “That’s exactly why she is sending us. She has been obsessed with your Witch Bomb since it happened. When you came back…I think she reversed me being a Biddy because she was tired of me fighting her on it. If she wasn’t planning what to do about the Camarilla, she was researching what you did.”

Raelle sat next to Tally and leaned her head on the taller girl’s shoulder, “I really need to learn to stop getting my hopes up.”

“Alright enough of that, shitbird. As much as getting deployed while still in War College sucks, I’m okay getting a little revenge on those assholes.”

Raelle thought about that for a moment before giving a tired smile, “I suppose it could be nice to be able to let my rage out properly.”

0600 came way too quick. Raelle had to be dragged by Tally and Abigail across the grounds. None of them liked mornings, but some days the blonde could turn it in to an art. When they reached the Necro facility Anacostia and Izadora were waiting for them, neither looking impressed by the trio.”

“Sorry we’re late, ma’am,” Abigail was quick to offer.

“Thank you Bellweather. Luckily for you, the rest of the team will be on time at 0630,” Anacostia assured them.

Raelle begrudgingly gave the sergeant credit for knowing them, or most likely her, so well. She rubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes and did some stretches, trying to wake up. When Tally turned to look down the path Raelle followed suit, curious who would be joining them. She wasn’t happy when she recognized a few faces from class.

“What are they doing here?” Raelle ground out.

Anacostia sighed like she had been waiting for the question, “They volunteered. If you want to know why you will have to ask them.”

“So we are the only ones without a choice in the matter,” Tally said sharply.

Raelle shook her head, torn between relief her fellow War College cadets were here of their own free will, and furious about it. Her eyes darted to Abigail and was not surprised the Bellweather had adopted perfect posture and a neutral face as other soldiers joined them.

“Collar? I did not expect to see you here,” came Andy’s boisterous voice.

Raelle looked over and felt a flash of discomfort, remembered what happened a few nights ago. Or what didn’t happen. They had class together the day before, but Raelle had been too consumed with dying of alcohol poisoning to actually think. She pushed the awkwardness down and forced a smile, “What, don’t I seem like the volunteering type?”

“Not in the slightest,” the brunette answered immediately.

“That’s fair.”

“If you ladies are done,” Anacostia cut in, “Follow Sergeant L’Amara inside. We will begin the briefing in five minutes.”

Raelle walked in with her unit. She hated being at the Necro facility, it made that box crack open against her will. She pointedly ignored looking at Abigail and Tally, knowing the looks she would find on their faces. They never said anything on the very rare occasion she would bring up Scylla, but she could always see what they really thought in their eyes. The Bellweather wedding no longer seemed to be a Spree attack, but they both still saw Scylla as a terrorist, even if they acknowledged how much Raelle had loved her. She had even admitted to Tally she still did.

Andy fell into step next to her, unaware of the memories this building held, “But seriously, what’s the Bellweather unit doing here? The rest of us put our names down at the beginning to join stateside field missions. I’m positive you ladies did not do that.”

Raelle let out a dark chuckle, “Let’s just say my unit is being treated as a science experiment.”

“But you hate science class,” Andy supplied helpfully, which prompted a massive eyeroll from the blonde.

“Raelle just hates classes,” Abigail stated with conviction. Raelle thought about flipping her off, but decided there was too much truth to the words.

They had reached a small room entirely filled by a circular table and chairs. Raelle moved to the furthest point from the door and plopped down. Abigail and Tally were to her right, Andy took the seat to her left. Raelle took the time to look at the rest of the soldiers as they filed in. Bridey was there again, that made Raelle feel a little better. There were three other War College students she recognized but didn’t know, and four soldiers who looked like they had seen their fair share of action.

Anacostia entered and immediately began talking, “Tomorrow we will leave for a motel outside a small town off Highway One. Intel has revealed this to be a Camarilla safe house. Our mission is to eliminate it and gather what information we can. If we can apprehend any of them for interrogation we are to do so, but that is not our priority.”

“How did we suddenly find out about this?” Tally interrupted, her tone suspicious.

Anacostia continued as if no question had been asked, “The motel is just a couple of hours away. We will take the first day to observe and gather further intel before we make our move. Craven, you will take point with Sergeant L’Amara on recon. Element of surprise is our greatest weapon, so our camp will be a mile away in a wooded area. We will make our move at daybreak. It is unfamiliar terrain to us, so the cover of night can hurt as well as help.

“The motel is small, only five rooms and a main office. The plan is to storm them all simultaneously. If recon reveals a strong perimeter we will reevaluate. We will strike in pairs. In your dossiers you are your assigned partners as well as blueprints for the motel and maps of the town nearby. We have to assume the roads and skies heading towards the safehouse will be watched, so we will split into three groups and take different routes, the rendezvous coordinates are also included. You may now take some time to go over everything. You cannot bring any of this with you, so please memorize it before we leave.”

Raelle opened the envelope and looked over the documents. Her hands shook when she saw who everyone would be partnered with. Even Andy noticed something was off, “Well, aren’t you two special. The only Privates not paired with a veteran.”

Tally looked furious but it was surprisingly Abigail who spoke up, “Partnering Raelle and I together for this, you aren’t even trying to hide the reason why our unit is being forced to go?”

“You two work well together,” Anacostia stated simply.

Each member of the unit snorted. Raelle knew all eyes in the room were on the Bellweather team, except for Anacostia’s. Her eyes were focused on the papers in her hands. That pissed Raelle off even further, “When we aren’t trying to kill each other. Or maybe that’s the point, get us close to death again.”

That did draw Anacostia’s glare, “Private Collar, I know you aren’t about to discuss classified information right now.”

Raelle tightened her jaw angrily, “No ma’am.”

“We leave at 0500, dismissed. Bellweather, Craven, Collar, a word.”

The trio waited defiantly for the room to clear. Even Izadora left before Anacostia spoke, “I know you three have been through a lot. And I know you realize what is going on, but I am your superior and commanding officer on this mission. Speak out of turn again and you will be reprimanded.”

“Understood, ma’am,” they responded in unison.

They were eating at the mess that night, trying to figure out where the information about the motel came from. The Camarilla had always been steps ahead of the army. They never attacked the military bases, but they had attacked several smaller posts and transports across the world. No Camarilla had been captured, they always took their lives if it looked like they were about to be apprehended. Petra had managed to retain her position as Head of Intelligence, and Abigail had not received any indication her mother had made a breakthrough.

“I don’t understand what could have changed,” Abigail muttered.

“Maybe they managed to capture someone?” Tally suggested.

Raelle shook her head, “We would have heard about that, right?”

“Like we heard about them capturing Scylla?” Abigail pointed out.

“I guess right now it doesn’t matter,” Raelle sighed. “At least we will be traveling to the rendezvous together. We should try to get some sleep.”

Abigail stood, “I’ll meet you back at the room.”

“Where are you going?” Raelle asked knowingly.

“Maybe to say goodbye to Adil?” Tally teased.

“You two are so mature,” Abigail left with a roll of her eyes.

“Don’t stay out too late!” Raelle called after her.

Tally sighed and stood up as well, “We will make it through this. Anacostia is going to be with us, and she was right about us having the element of surprise this time.”

“I don’t know Tal, I have a feeling something big is going to happen.”

“That’s just your natural pessimism coming out,” Tally assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how much I like this chapter, but need to get from point A to point B so here we go.


	4. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and Willa watch over as the Army makes it's strike against the Camarilla.

Scylla walked around the farm aimlessly. The owners, whom the day before she persuaded to take a much-deserved vacation, seemed to take great pride in their home. The house was large and cliché, complete with a red barn and what appeared to be a fresh coat of paint. It was situated far enough from the road they would clearly see anyone approaching, while the rows of corn stretching behind and beside the modest yard protected them from potentially prying eyes. They were about a quarter of a mile from the motel, which honestly was closer than she wanted to be to the Camarilla, but she understood why they needed to be so close. She had tried to keep herself busy and far away from Willa, but until the army made their appearance there was not much to do. She helped set up the surveillance to alert them of their new partners’ arrival and enhanced their existing eyes on the motel. Now it was a waiting game. Normally she was good at waiting, but this might be the closest she has been to Raelle in three months. Longer if you count her time in chains.

She was absentmindedly rubbing her wrists when Dirk’s loud voice carried from the porch, “They’re here!” Scylla dropped her hands and rolled her eyes, it was a miracle they ever remained covert. She took a breath to steady herself and made her way to the house. She went to the attic, the old mirror up there was the most suited to serve as a scry. Willa stood staring at her own reflection, surprising Scylla with how nervous she looked.

“Do you need help with the Seed?” Scylla asked in a saccharine tone.

Willa gave her a nonplussed look through the mirror, “That Craven girl is a powerful Knower, we have to be careful while she is there. I’m sure they will send her for recon soon.”

“Joy, more waiting,” Scylla made a point of sitting directly in Willa’s line of sight.

About two hours later they received confirmation that some soldiers had left the main camp. Willa began a low Seed and images began to replace their reflections in the mirror. The view of the camp was farther away than Scylla would prefer, even if she understood why. The distance provided them security from being discovered and to make sure they could watch their perimeter. The camp was modest, they didn’t even have proper tents set up, and about a dozen soldiers were milling about. It still only took Scylla all of two seconds to spot familiar blonde braids. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart felt like it started beating again for the first time in months. Raelle was talking to a brunette Scylla didn’t recognize. A brunette that was standing familiarly close to Raelle. She could still tell that it was a genuine laugh that was coaxed out of her ex-girlfriend (she hated when she had to use that word, especially when it was only to herself). She had been aware of the times Raelle caught the eye of someone else at Fort Salem, there were more than a few at Beltane, but she never spared them much thought. She knew Raelle only had eyes for her so why get worked up? But now… Watching this was going to be painful.

Raelle’s back was so sore. She wasn’t even sure if it had hurt this bad after the first week of basic. Her team jammed themselves into a freaking laundry truck after hiking three miles in the opposite direction, wearing packs that weighed 40 lbs. Then they hiked another five miles to actually reach the camp. She knew that they were being cautious for a reason, that they needed to lay low, but that seemed unnecessary. They were the second team to reach the rendezvous point, so it was their responsibility to immediately fan out and ensure they weren’t being watched. That at least went by quickly with Tally at their side.

When the final group arrived, Tally had been sent to do recon. The three witches hugged each other tightly. Being separated was not sitting well with any of them right now, but they refrained from saying anything. Now Raelle found herself moving around with a restless energy, she was never very good at waiting. And her back hurt. And she was tired. And she was possibly still hungover.

A steaming cup was shoved into her face and she grabbed it thankfully. She let the warmth seep into her hands for a moment before taking a drink, and immediately spit it out, “This is the worst coffee I have had.”

Andy laughed apologetically, “I was afraid of that. The can looked as old as Alder actually is.”

“So you decided to use me as your test subject?” Raelle demanded.

The brunette shrugged, “Better you than me.”

Raelle blinked slowly, “You’re kinda evil.”

Andy leaned in closer with a wicked smirk, “You kinda like it.”

The blonde threw her head back and laughed, “You are also so full of yourself. That has to be exhausting.”

“Good thing we know some fun ways to boost our energy,” Andy kept her tone light and waggled her eyebrows in an absolutely ridiculous manner, but Raelle picked up on the touch of sincerity.

She matched the teasing tone but put a step of space between them, “Too bad they didn’t let us pack any tents.”

The blaster waved a dismissive hand, “We don’t use tents at Beltane.”

“As much as I’d love to see Anacostia’s face, I should go warn Abi not to try the coffee,” she threw a thumb over her shoulder and began to walk away. She felt like she was about to panic again. Which was just absolutely stupid. There was nothing to panic over. There was nothing wrong with being attracted to someone, someone who was also attracted to her. And what if she did decide to act on that attraction? It wasn’t like she was in a relationship. Maybe if she kept reminding herself of that she’d start to believe it.

“Winger proposition you again?” Abigail asked after giving her a quick once over.

“I should let you drink the coffee,” Raelle deadpanned. “How much longer do you think Tally will be gone for?”

Abigail almost looked like she wasn’t going to let the change of subject happen, “Probably for a few more hours. If it were me, I’d send relief so she can get some sleep and then send her back out ahead of our strike in the morning.”

“So the rest of us are supposed to wait here and twiddle our thumbs?” Raelle was feeling antsy. Something was going to happen. Well, she knew they were on a dangerous mission and would be in real combat in about eighteen hours’ time, but that wasn’t what she felt. She wasn’t afraid she was going to die. Before, in China, she had a sense she wouldn’t be returning home. Or maybe her mild suicidal tendencies had returned full force for that. Either way, this was different.

Her sister seemed to sense that she was on edge, “Hey, its going to be okay. This is as straightforward as it gets. And Anacostia is leading this.”

“Isn’t that weird though? Why did Alder pick her for this?” Raelle felt like there was a puzzle piece just out of her grasp.

“I don’t think Alder is punishing her,” Abigail seemed to be thinking out loud. “Maybe it is because we were sent and Alder trusts Anacostia to…she knows Anacostia is close to us.”

“I guess. I just…” Raelle couldn’t figure out how to explain the feeling in her gut.

“I get it. We’ve been through a lot. Just remember, if you get stabbed anywhere again, I will kick your ass.”

“Love you too Bells.”

When Tally returned she reported that she only saw fifteen Camarilla there. It seemed to be a waypoint where they received orders or recovered after missions. They had a few men patrolling the perimeter, so long as they took them out quietly they shouldn’t have any problems. Anacostia nodded her head like this was what she had expected and told them they’d be moving out at 0500.

Raelle stared at the stars above her, tried to will the peace of the night to lull her to sleep. Nerves about the coming fight merging with her existing feeling of foreboding. She thought about asking Abigail to force her to sleep, but didn’t want to disturb her sister from her slumber. The night kept ticking away and she wondered if she should just give up and get up. At one point she thought she felt her palm itch. She couldn’t bring herself to look, but she felt a little bit of pressure release from her chest.

“Collar,” Anacostia whispered and caused Raelle’s heart to pound at the sudden interruption of her thoughts, “if you aren’t going to sleep you can help me pack up the camp. And wake up Craven,”

Raelle let out a sigh but did as she was told. She crept towards the redhead and gently shook her, “Tal, rise and shine.”

Tally grumbled and burrowed deeper into her sleeping bag for a moment before seeming to remember where she was, “I’ll rise, but I don’t feel like shining.”

“Fair enough, although I don’t know if that has ever stopped you before,” Raelle whispered back. She stepped back from her friend and moved around the camp as silently as she could with. She watched Anacostia and Izadora speak with Tally before the latter two started to hike towards the motel. She wondered if the sergeants even tried to get any sleep. Wondered if they were as anxious as she was. Then she wondered if either answer would make her feel any better.

The rest of the camp began to rise and the strike team began to ready themselves for war. Nobody talked until Anacostia gathered them together, “Craven and L’Amara went on a head to be our eyes. Cedar and Garcia kept watch overnight, the four will move into position to take out what guards the Camarilla have so we can move in. Each pair will take their assigned rooms on my signal. We strike in unison, am I clear?” They all stomped their feet. “If you can safely apprehend anyone you are to do so, but that is not your priority. Clear your room and then move down to help your sisters. Once the entire motel has been secured, we will begin gathering any and all intel left behind. Move out.”

When they cleared the trees and the motel came into view the first thing Raelle noticed was how dirty and run down it appeared, she easily believed Civilians had no problem driving past even if they were in need of rest. She tightened her grip on her scourge and glanced at Abigail. The Bellweather’s focused eyes were sweeping the area in front of them. The conditions couldn’t be any different from China, but Raelle knew they were both seeing dust clouds. She bumped their shoulders and offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She didn’t feel too confident that she pulled it off, but Abigail flashed a smile back.

“Onward to glory,” they said in unison.

The advance teams did their job and no guards interfered with their approach. The motel only contained ground level rooms in a straight line. They spread out so they lined up with their respective doors and with Anacostia’s signal they moved to cross the parking lot. As they snuck along Raelle really wished Adil had shared the work to become invisible, she felt too exposed crossing the gravel expanse. It seemed to take hours to reach the door to room number 1. Anacostia and a cadet Raelle didn’t know were securing the lobby next to them. Bridey and Andy were on the other side taking room 2. It eased her mind a little, people she trusted were nearby in case things went south.

As soon as the signal was given Abigail kicked in the door before them. Immediately they were assaulted with that headache inducing sound that nullified their voices, but they had been prepared for that. Raelle whipped out her scourge at the body in the bed closest to the door, not giving him time to react to the intrusion. The two Camarilla in the bed furthest from the door tried to get up and grab weapons, but Abigail was already on them. Two lightning fast strikes and they were down for the count. They locked eyes and Raelle let herself feel a moment of relief. Then she noticed the sounds of the fighting from the other rooms and knew the rest of the strike team did not have it so easy. Without another thought she ran out of the room and tried to figure out where to go next. A man ran out of one of the rooms towards the parking lot. She aimed a windstrike at the car he was clearly running towards and took some pleasure at the fear on his face when he turned around.

She could see him weighing his options, if he should take a stand, kill himself or run. His decision was made for him when he crumpled to the ground. Raelle’s eyes darted around and she relaxed when she saw Tally and Izadora approach his unconscious form.

“I turn my back on you for two seconds to make sure the bathroom was clear and you go running outside. That is how you get stabbed,” Abigail chastised as she moved beside her.

“Well I didn’t get stabbed,” Raelle responded and thought about sticking her tongue out.

It didn’t take long for the motel to go quiet again. No casualties on their side, but one of the veterans had a nasty cut on her head and the cadet with Anacostia had a broken arm. Only the Camarilla in the parking lot had been taken alive. Bridey was standing over him making sure he stayed asleep. They began searching the rooms, bagging any and every piece of paper they came across. Izadora was looking at all of the bodies while Anacostia gathered what collars with their bastardized voice boxes she could find. The mission was turning out to be quite the success.

Then she heard Tally, who had been tasked with watching the road, shout out. Raelle and Abigail literally dropped what they were doing and rushed out to their sister. “There’s a truck coming this way, fast. I can’t see who is in it yet.”

Anacostia came to stand beside Tally, as calm as ever, “Why are you concerned about the truck?”

“Feeling. And its moving so fast…” Tally whipped her head to look at Anacostia and Raelle couldn’t decipher the expression on her face. “She’s been your informant.”

Anacostia frowned for a moment before a look of exasperation overcame her, “Of course.”

Raelle wanted to ask what was going on but soon she saw the truck in question turn off of the highway and into the parking lot. It came to a screeching stop, fishtailing slightly on the gravel. It was still for all of a moment when the door flew open and all too familiar blue eyes locked on to hers.

“You have to move out now, they know you are here!” Scylla shouted.

Raelle took a few steps forward, “Scylla?” The name was no more than a whisper but the brunette heard it if the pained look in her eyes was any indication.

“They have another safe house nearby, you need to move out now,” Scylla repeated firmly. “We are set up at a farm nearby they don’t know about. I can take you there.”

Anacostia turned to the strike team, “Let’s move, ladies.”

Scylla began to run across the freeway and all Raelle could do was follow. Some things never changed. She thought about trying to catch up, but didn’t know what she would do if she did. And this really wasn’t the time. They were in a life and death situation, her love life shouldn’t be at the forefront of her thoughts right now. Tally moved beside her and mouthed the words ‘breathe’. She took a steadying breath and focused on the rhythm of her running. They entered a cornfield and she winced at immediately receiving a cut from one of the stalks.

They ran for about five minutes, picking up more cuts, before exploding out before an idyllic farm. Raelle worked on catching her breath, eyes never leaving Scylla. The Necro took a small step closer but stopped right after, bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at the house with clear stress on her face. When she turned back around her eyes locked onto Raelle’s, “Please believe me, I didn’t know before. And if Anacostia hasn’t told you yet, I am so sorry you are finding out this way.”

Raelle furrowed her brow in confusion. Then she heard a voice she hadn’t heard in over a year. A voice she used to long for, would have given anything to hear again. A voice that now made her stomach drop and tears spring to her eyes.

“Raelle!” her mother called again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep their paths from crossing for too long. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I forgot the last chapter to give the Motherland Fort Salem Research Institute credit for providing the last name for Izadora, so thank you. Let me know what you think.


	5. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle is forced to face her mother and Scylla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than usual, work decided to return to its natural state of chaos. Thank you to everyone who continues to read, I hope you like this chapter. The end is actually the scene that prompted me to write this story.
> 
> Quick refresher because I didn't spend a lot of time on it in the first chapter, but Raelle does know her mother is alive.

Anacostia had told her Willa Collar lived, but seeing it was different. She couldn’t lie to herself when her mother was right before her. She thought she was rooted to the spot but must have moved, because before she knew it, she was within arms reach of the woman who raised her. The woman that for the first 17 years of her life had been the most important person in the world to her. The woman whose death shook her entire world and sent her spiraling into a depression. This was too much.

“Raelle,” her mother said again. She reached a hand out to cup Raelle’s cheek and the younger Collar leaned into it. “I’ve missed you so much.”

That snapped Raelle back into the moment. She jerked back and put a few steps between them. Abigail and Tally moved beside her and she thought she felt Anacostia behind her as she spat “And who’s fault is that?”

Willa’s face fell and she pursed her lips, “We should move this inside.”

Tally wrapped a protective arm around her and Raelle took all the strength she could from it. She turned to look at Anacostia, “Did you know they would be here?”

“No, but I should have. I’m sorry you have to face this right now,” Anacostia said in her gentle tone. After a moment she followed Willa into the home. That signaled to the rest of the strike team to move in as well. Raelle avoided their eyes when she noticed the veterans were much better at hiding their confusion at the turn of events that the War College cadets were, but only barely. Even Bridey looked like she was trying to piece together what was happening.

“You don’t have to go inside,” Abigail told her. “We can stay out here.”

Raelle breathed like Tally taught her, “No. I need to go in.” She noticed Scylla was still outside, watching her. The dark-haired girl looked torn and her hands were rubbing together. The urge to go over and find comfort in one another caught Raelle off guard. She shook her head to clear the idea and straightened her back. She turned her attention back to her sisters and nodded she was ready.

They made their way into the home and followed the sound of voices to a large living room filled with their strike team and who she assumed were Spree. The tension was palpable. Her mother was in one corner speaking with Anacostia, neither woman looked particularly happy. Their conversation paused when they noticed her, but she made no move to join them. The unit moved to an open patch of wall where they could view the room.

“Hey Collar,” Andy greeted quietly. “Not how I pictured today going.”

“Yeah, almost makes me miss China.” She noticed Scylla look at them with an unreadable expression as she made her way over to her mother and Anacostia. A pounding was beginning in her head.

“I’m sure Alder will send us back if you ask,” Abigail supplied dryly.

Raelle debated if she should rip the band aid off. Debated going over to her mother and Anacostia and Scylla, who was standing between the two as if mediating. She wanted to demand answers, but her feet wouldn’t move. She wasn’t ready for this. She felt raw and exposed in a room with so many people she didn’t know. This was not a conversation she wanted to have in public.

“So the Spree were the informants?” Andy asked. Raelle long suspected the brunette didn’t handle silence well and took this as further proof. Normally she appreciated it, but it was doing nothing to settle her mind right now.

“Yeah,” Tally answered. “It looks like Scylla and Anacostia have been in contact these past months. It makes sense, we have a common enemy now.”

“How can we trust them?” Abigail asked like she really wanted to know the answer. Raelle wanted to know that too.

Raelle couldn’t tear her eyes away from her mother, “That’s what this mission was about. Building trust or something.”

Willa caught her daughter’s eyes again and this time walked over. Raelle felt her sisters close rank around her and once again was thankful they found each other. Her mother waited when she was a few feet away, as if thinking the girls would give them some privacy. When they clearly had no intention of moving she saw her mother’s eyes twitch in irritation.

“Raelle, can we talk?” she asked like she would when Raelle was a child throwing a tantrum.

“I don’t know what to say to you,” Raelle told her honestly.

“Maybe if we go somewhere more private –”

Raelle shook her head violently, “I’m not ready for that. I’m not ready to hear about how my mother joined a terrorist organization that kills people like dad. I’m not ready to talk about you letting us believe for a year that you were dead. I’m not ready to talk about how you sent Scy…someone to get close to me and bring me to you.”

Willa seemed a little upset by Raelle’s response, her tone losing the softness, “I’m sorry that I hurt you, but if you would just let me explain you will see why I did the things I did.”

“I believe Private Collar said she was not ready,” Anacostia said with force.

“Come on Willa,” Scylla said with clear disdain, “You and Anacostia need to finish hashing out the terms you want her to present Alder with.”

“Ramshorn is right, there is still a lot we need to discuss. Why don’t we go somewhere we can sit?” Anacostia suggested in that way that wasn’t really a suggestion.

After a moment Willa nodded her head in agreement, “Let’s move this to the kitchen. Would you like anything to drink?”

Raelle watched as the two walked away and breathed slowly to try and calm her thoughts. It didn’t work. The house was making her feel claustrophobic. “I need to get some air,” she heard herself mutter as she moved away from her unit.

“You want us to come with you?” Tally asked gently.

“No,” Raelle waved them off not even bothering to turn around. “I just need a minute I promise.”

It had not been the plan to let their presence be known, but when their eyes on the road found another Camarilla safe house Scylla didn’t hesitate to rush to the motel. She still regretted that she had to put Raelle in this situation. None of this was fair to the blonde. Scylla checked her watch for the twentieth time in half as many minutes. Raelle had yet to return and she was worried. She was aware that Abigail and Tally, and that brunette she didn’t like, were also keeping an eye on how long Raelle had been gone for. Someone would eventually break away to look for her. She assumed it would be Tally, until the redhead made eye contact and quirked her head as if asking why Scylla was still there. She bit her lip and made her way out of the room.

Scylla found Raelle in the barn, feet dangled over the edge of the loft. Even from the doorway Scylla could tell that the blonde’s eyes weren’t focused on anything but her own memories. The Spree agent debated if she should intrude. As if hearing her internal struggle, piercing blue eyes locked onto her own. She waited with bated breath, fully expecting to be told to leave. But it never came, not even as she slowly walked towards the ladder, not even when she took a seat next to the girl that would forever hold her heart. Their eye contact broke and silence continued to stretch, but Scylla didn’t feel comfortable being the one to break it. It wasn’t her place to decide the pace of whatever was about to happen between them.

When Raelle did speak her voice was barely above a whisper, “You really didn’t know?”

“No,” Scylla didn’t have to ask what Raelle was referring to. “I found out after I escaped Fort Salem. She…we did not have the most polite of conversations when she told me who she was.”

She watched Raelle mull that over. She started to think that was going to be the end of their conversation when the Fixer turned to look at her again, “If you had known, would you have told me?”

Scylla had wanted to have an honest talk, but that didn’t make answering these questions any easier. “I don’t know,” that earned her a scoff and Raelle looked away again so she hurried to continue. “If I had known who had ordered me to…to lure you to the Spree I probably would have gone about things a lot differently. I didn’t walk up to you that day with the intention of seducing you. The flirting, the kiss, wasn’t planned, it was me reacting. Reacting to you, to the instant energy I felt. If I had known…I would have tried to ignore it. It would have been nearly impossible, but I would have tried. But maybe it would have slowed us down enough, kept us from getting so close so fast and so I don’t know if I would have told you before everything went to shit. I like to think I would have.”

Raelle had fresh tears running down her face and it took everything inside of Scylla not to wipe them away, “Why did you pretend to be Helen Graves?”

It was a knife to her heart being faced with all the lies she wove at once. But she deserved the pain. “I panicked. I didn’t want to lie to you about myself, and I didn’t know how to talk about my past without it turning into talking about my present. You left that morning clearly not happy with me evading your questions and I wanted to do damage control, but I didn’t know how. It was easier bringing up what happened to my parents wearing someone else’s face.”

“Okay, but were you scared I was pulling away from you for yourself or for your mission?” Raelle’s voice was so sharp and broken it cut Scylla even deeper.

“Both.”

Raelle stood up and ran her hands through her hair, eyes brimmed with tears, “You made me think I was crazy for believing Porter didn’t want to die.”

Scylla hung her head in shame, “He, he knew that I would never have joined the military. He was going to tell people and I couldn’t risk the scrutiny. I didn’t plan on killing him when he showed up at my door. And I am so sorry for making you think you were crazy.”

“I knew,” Raelle choked out. “I knew you had something to do with it. But I…I was so blinded by love I decided you were still worth fighting for.”

Scylla rubbed weakly at the tears falling down her own cheeks. This was it, this was going to be the confirmation that Raelle really didn’t love her anymore. And here she had thought her heart couldn’t break any further. Raelle remained quiet after the admission and Scylla knew she still owed so many answers, “I know you have more questions.”

“Why didn’t you turn me over to them?”

At least that was an easy question, “Because I love you. They had begun to show their displeasure with me, they could tell it wasn’t about the mission for me anymore. And then they wouldn’t answer when I asked them point blank if you would be safe,” she shrugged hopelessly, “I will always choose you. Which means sometimes I hate that I didn’t take you. You would have been reunited with your mother and hopefully never gone to China. You might never have forgiven me, not that you will now, but at least you never would have died.”

Raelle absently touched her chest where Scylla presumed the scar was and nodded her head as if agreeing with something Scylla had said. When she spoke again her voice had lost the sharpness but none of the pain, “I nearly killed myself when I thought you were dead.” Scylla stilled at that, Anacostia never mentioned anything about the blonde having a near death experience. “Izadora told me you were dead and at first I believed it. But then I became convinced you were still alive, that you had just run away to the beach. I swiped all of Tally and Abigail’s Salva and flew to the lighthouse. They found me passed out, half in the water.” Scylla was shaking but she didn’t interrupt. “As much as it hurt when I linked with Tally and saw you talking with the balloon or when I met the real Helen Graves and realized you’d been lying to me, it hurt so much worse thinking you were dead.”

Scylla hesitated, she so desperately wanted to ask her own question, but she was scared of the possible answer. She chewed on her lip and felt Raelle’s eyes sweep over her face. Her fear got the best of her and instead of asking if Raelle still wished they had never met, she whispered, “I won’t die if you won’t.”

The blonde cracked a watery smile, “Deal.” She made her way back to the edge and resumed her seat, Scylla was certain it was closer than before. “We are going to be running in to each other with this alliance or accord or whatever the hell it is, aren’t we?”

Scylla chose her words carefully, “Possibly. If you really don’t want to see me I can stay away. Disobeying Willa’s orders is tempting in and of itself.”

“You and my mom don’t like each other.”

She almost responded with ‘understatement of the year’ but thought better of it. As upset as Raelle was with her mother, it was still her mother. A mother she had loved fiercely and mourned over for a year. “We do not see eye to eye on some very important things.”

Raelle snorted, which turned in to a full belly laugh, “I’m sorry, it’s just my mother and my girlfriend hating each other seems so normal. My life is mass chaos and it’s such a mundane thing.”

Scylla tried so hard not to let her brain loop on the word _girlfriend_ , she knew it was a slip of the tongue. Her heart decided to start pounding regardless.

When Raelle calmed down she looked at the ground below them, “You don’t have to disobey my mother’s orders because of me.”

“I like doing everything because of you,” Scylla whispered. She heard the sharp intake of breath and tried to catch Raelle’s eyes, they were always so expressive. The blonde clearly knew this and was resolutely keeping her eyes locked on the hay covered floor below.

“Raelle!?”

Scylla started at the sudden shout and pitched forward. Before she could be concerned she might actually fall, strong arms were wrapped around her. She leaned into the embrace, she knew she shouldn’t, but she never thought she would be in this position again so she was going to savor it.

“Raelle?!” This time she could clearly tell it was Abigail’s voice carrying across the property.

“You should go let her and Tally know you are okay,” she said as she pulled away and stood up. She wanted to say something else, but the words eluded her. Instead she offered a sad smile and turned to find the ladder.

“Wait,” she turned to see Raelle holding out her hand palm up, “I want to be able to say ‘hi’ to you wherever you are.”


	6. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Army and Spree start a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Between closing down our last restaurant, being transferred across the Bay, and my car needing a doctor life got crazy for a bit. This chapter was also a bitch to write, I know where I want the story to go but this was the first chapter I didn't have at least a tentative plan for. I hope you like it, thank you to everyone who is sticking with me on this ride.

**Ch. 6**

Scylla could just make out her palm in the moonlight. Two weeks ago she was filled with hope that Raelle and herself could find their way back together. Now she was hoping for hope. They had walked out of the barn together, not touching but close enough they could have. Her palm still had an ‘R’ etched into it and the fact they were connected in a new way lessened the tension she should have felt at the sight that greeted them. The strike team and most of the Spree were outside, the way they were facing off she wouldn’t have been surprised if a fight had broken out. When her eyes found Willa, she allowed herself a moment of petty pleasure at the sour look on the older woman’s face when she noticed them. She had felt Raelle tense and when she turned saw the broken look hiding behind sky blue eyes and all she wanted was to reach out. Knowing it wouldn’t be welcome right now, she refrained.

“Raelle,” Willa’s had tone sounded fake to Scylla’s ears, like she was trying to convince everyone that she was still a mother. “Raelle can we –”

“Are we leaving?” Raelle interrupted, her voice surprisingly steady.

Scylla’s eyes had darted to Anacostia and been relieved to see the Sergeant had shifted to stand between mother and daughter. “Move out, ladies! Willa, I’ll be in touch.”

When the strike team disappeared from sight, the fierce blonde tucked between her sisters, she felt an ominous presence next to her. She made sure to roll her eyes after she started to turn around so Willa could clearly see, “Can I help you?”

“That was not how I planned on seeing my daughter again.”

“It wasn’t?” Scylla faked shock. At Willa’s withering look Scylla dropped the act and took an aggressive step so they were toe to toe, “What, I was supposed to let them get blindsided by the Camarilla just so you could play out some dream fantasy…You knew the Camarilla were there. You knew they had a second location, what you planned on riding in and rescuing them mid fight? Did you think that would have redeemed you in your daughter’s eyes?”

The older woman’s silence said it all.

“I’ll find my own way back to Salem.”

Scylla looked at the clock above her desk and groaned. She should know better by now than to expect any sleep. Her next date with Anacostia was just an hour away now. The afternoon prior a note had arrived in what she now knew to be Anacostia’s precise handwriting. She had honestly thought that Willa’s back teeth would crack from the pressure as they read the note saying once again Anacostia planned to meet with Scylla and Scylla alone. The young Witch had chosen to believe that was part of the Sergeant’s plans. Unfortunately, they could only meet at the ass crack of dawn, or so the note had insisted.

She tried to convince herself this was better than the endless waiting as she forced herself out of the single bed. She did appreciate being able to wear civilian clothes again. She didn’t have much to choose from, but at least she had a choice. Willa was up and in the kitchen by the sound of it, so Scylla made sure to leave as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Anacostia was waiting for her this time. Scylla tried to read the older woman’s face as she approached, tried and failed. “Long time no see,” she greeted as she took her seat.

“Ramshorn.”

“No small talk today. Fine. What did our illustrious General decide?”

“She is willing to call a cease-fire while we share the threat of the Camarilla. She will not differentiate between your different cells, so if any of them attack Civilians the truce is over,” Scylla winced a little at that. From what she understood, most of the cells were on board with prioritizing the Camarilla threat, but only most. “We will share information and are even willing to run join operations. Spree will not be allowed on any base, especially Fort Salem, so here is a list of neutral sites Willa can choose from.” Anacostia slid over a crisp slip of paper.

“What, Alder doesn’t trust us? Afraid we will find her secret dungeons where she hides her prisoners without due process?”

Anacostia’s mask slipped ever so slightly at the jab, “And I am sure the Spree don’t want to share their base locations with us.”

Scylla chewed her lip, debating if she say want she wants to, “She is going to insist on seeing Raelle. I don’t know how she is going to try and leverage it, but she is one conniving bitch.”

“As of right now Collar is still in War College, and unless she volunteers, that will remain her priority.”

The brunette scoffed, “Like she volunteered two weeks ago? Alder will want to treat her like a lab rat until she can recreate the Witch Bomb at will. The only protection she has is that Alder won’t want to share that with the Spree.”

“That’s pretty strong protection.”

Scylla wanted to believe that. It would mean she would rarely, if ever, see Raelle. But if the choice was between seeing Raelle and knowing she is safe, it really wasn’t a choice at all. “Who is going to be in charge of this team-up?”

“General Bellweather will oversee the joint effort. I haven’t been told yet, but I am sure I will be spending my fair share of time with it as well.”

It took Scylla just a moment to think that through, “Let me guess, this alliance will be kept quiet, while Alder will lead a public campaign against the Camarilla and take credit for any victories we have?”

“Most likely,” at least Anacostia didn’t sugar coat the bullshit. “Send a letter with the location you choose and we can meet there tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it. I’ll take the list to Willa,” she briefly thought she might be able to get some sleep if she left now.

“One more thing,” the soldier pulled out a simple envelope and handed it over. If Scylla didn’t know any better she would say the older woman looked exasperated. “I promised I would deliver this to you, because this is what these meetings are for.” Okay so she was exasperated. Scylla took the envelope and gasped when she saw her name written in an all to familiar messy scrawl. “I don’t know what it says, but I am going to assume you will want to read that in private.”

Reporting to Willa before returning to the solitude of her room was difficult. When she did reach her room, she immediately locked it and sat on her bed. She stared at the envelope, she felt the minutes tick by. The walk home all she could think about was ripping it open and seeing what Raelle had to say to her. This was what she had been hoping for, wasn’t it? But now apprehension gripped her. Maybe the blonde regretted asking for the link. When she finally steeled herself she carefully split open the envelope and carefully pulled out a beaten looking piece of paper.

_Hi,_

_~~I want to. How are~~ _

_~~I hope you~~ _

_This is my third piece of paper and I still don’t know what to write. Anacostia told us she would be meeting you soon and the first thing I did when I got back to my room was start writing. Or trying to write. She is leaving in the morning and I am almost out of time getting this to her. So much has happened between us, and outside of us, most days I can’t make sense of anything. ~~Seeing you again after all this time~~ I had thought about what would happen if I ever saw you again. Anacostia had let me know you escaped and I was so relieved and not long after the scenarios started playing out in my head. I tried not to think about it, about you, but you are always on the edge of my thoughts waiting for an opening. Sometimes I saw us fighting, sometimes kissing, there were almost always tears. I really don’t know where I am going with this._

_I believe you when you say you love me, I just don’t know what that means for us. I can’t make sense of my own emotions to know how I feel or what I really want right now. There is so much going on, without getting into the mess of my mom being alive and the one who ordered you to recruit me. I do know that I still want to learn all about you. It sounds like I will be staying at Fort Salem for the time being, so maybe the next time you see Anacostia you’ll have a letter for me?_

_~~L~~ _

_~~Yours~~ _

_~~Sincerely~~ _

_Raelle_

Scylla put the paper down and let out slow breaths. This was a good sign, right? Raelle wanted to know about her, for them to still have some sort of relationship. She could do this, share all the parts of her she had hid away before. She pulled out a pad and pen and started writing about what it had been like to grow up as a dodger.

Willa had selected an abandoned private airfield not far away. Scylla questioned just how neutral the place would actually be, but she knew she never would have felt comfortable setting foot back on Fort Salem. When they arrived late the next day the Army was already setting up tents and semi-permanent buildings. She could admit adding the militaries resources would have its perks. They were led to what appeared to be an old office building where General Bellweather was waiting for them with a politician’s smile, like any of them actually cared what she really felt.

“Welcome to Sparta,” the General greeted.

Scylla couldn’t stop the snort, “Sparta?”

“It needed a name,” Petra was loosing her smile and Scylla was glad. None of them truly wanted to be working together, no sense in pretending.

“Good to see you again, Petra,” Willa’s voice clearly contradicted her words.

“Willa Collar, it’s been a long time.”

Anacostia thankfully chose that moment to walk in with a dozen witches, “General, these are the War College cadets who volunteered for stateside missions. I thought I could show them and our new guests around while you discussed plans.”

“Excellent idea Sergeant.”

Scylla agreed, any opportunity to get away from Willa was a good one. She started to walk towards Anacostia, glad she wouldn’t have to spend time hunting down the woman to hand over her letter, when she noticed a familiar face.

“You were part of the strike team,” Scylla knew she failed at keeping her voice neutral when she caught Anacostia rolling her eyes.

The taller cadet gave Scylla a once over, “Andy Winger.”

“Play nice, Ramshorn,” Anacostia warned her before she could even open her mouth.

“I always play nice,” she called after the Sergeant who was walking out the door with the cadets and Spree. Turning her attention back to Andy, she put on a politician’s smile of her own, “I so look forward to working with you.”

The tour was technically short, but it seemed to last ages. The Spree and the War College cadets were tense the entire time and Scylla was already over it. The idea of slipping away so she could explore on her own crossed her mind a few times, until she reminded herself she didn’t want to have to track Anacostia back down. She kept flicking furtive glances at Andy. She had no idea what kind of relationship the witch had with Raelle, had only witnessed a couple of interactions, but she was positive she knew what kind of relationship the woman wanted. This was going to be a very long war.

When the tour blessedly came to an end Scylla motioned to Anacostia that she wanted a word. They moved a little ways away from the rest of the witches, cadets and Spree alike clearly unsure what to do now.

“What is it Ramshorn?”

“Can you give this to Raelle?” she pulled out her own envelope and handled it like it was precious.

The Sergeant let out a groan and pinched the bridge of her nose, “You have got to be kidding me. I am not going to be your personal delivery service. This isn’t high school. And we are in a war.”

Scylla waved all of that off, “Please. She asked me to write her back. Until we can figure out a better solution…Please. You told me to hold onto the part of me that’s good, that’s Raelle.”

Anacostia took the letter, “This is a one time deal.”

“Thank you,” she meant it. “What can you tell me about Andy Winger?”

“No,” was the only response before Anacostia turned heel and marched away.

Not knowing what else to do, Scylla made her way back to the office building. She heard Willa and Petra before she reached the door. She couldn’t tell what they were arguing about but, by the sound of it, it would be a miracle if the alliance lasted the rest of the day. She ignored the soldiers posted outside the door and let herself in.

“Absolutely not!”

“It is the best course of action. And it comes from the President herself, so your opinion is irrelevant.”

“Should I tell everyone to pack up now?” Scylla asked to alert them of her presence. Neither woman seemed to appreciate it.

“Willa, you can expect them tomorrow. Good day,” Petra left without another word.

Willa was fuming and Scylla wished she could enjoy it, “What was that about?”

“Tomorrow we will be joined by Civilian Operatives.”

“Huh?”

“It has been decided that they want to try and infiltrate the Camarilla. Because they know about Witch Marks, it needs to be Civilians. They decided this without consulting me.”

“This just keeps getting better and better. They really expect the three of us to play nice?”

“Be careful. I need you to watch everyone, and report back everything. We can’t risk being betrayed or being their scapegoats if things turn to shit.”

Scylla refrained from another snarky response, “Okay.” Sometimes the mission really was more important.


	7. A Little Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little plot, mostly some insight into what Scylla's childhood was like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, and probably has a few mistakes, but it has been too long since my last update and it was either write this or work on my day off. 
> 
> thank you to everyone who is sticking with me, hope you enjoy

Raelle closed her eyes against the harsh sunlight. The rest of her Fixer class moved past her as if the daylight isn’t assaulting them. Lucky bastards. The lesson had not been particularly hard today. Thankfully most lessons don’t employ L’Amara methods, rather they hang out at combat or Blaster training and wait for the inevitable injuries. She had gotten good at melding the Work her mama taught her with the typical Canon Work, she rarely took injuries and ailments onto herself anymore. She had started today off exhausted and the effort it took to keep her thoughts from wandering meant muscle memory had kicked in. As a reward she gets to spend the next few hours with the symptoms of a mild concussion.

“Are you okay?” came a calm voice. It still startled her.

As she turned, she tried to keep her wincing to a minimum. Adil was watching her with a concerned expression. She attempted to reassure him, “Just a headache.”

“Should you see a healer?” Apparently she failed to reassure him.

“I’m not actually sure how that would work,” she mused. “I have this from Fixing someone else. I don’t know if it can be healed.”

Adil gave her a soft smile and not for the first time she wondered how he and Abigail fell for each other, “You are very kind, willing to take on the ailments of others, of strangers.”

“I don’t do that much any more, just distracted today,” his praise was making her uncomfortable.

“I understand it would be too dangerous to take on life threatening injuries or illnesses, but you should not discount your work. It is more…natural. The ailment must go somewhere, into yourself instead of the outside world, while painful for you, is better for the natural balance of things.”

“I never thought of it like that.”

“Fort Salem does not seem to promote thinking outside of Sarah Alder’s Canon,” Adil seemed to think about what he just said, “I apologize if that was out of line.”

Raelle waved him off, “No, you’re right about that.” She then realized how odd it was to see Adil on this side of Fort Salem, “Were you looking for Abigail?”\

  
“Actually, I was looking for you. Khalida would like to talk to you. If you aren’t up for it now, maybe tomorrow?"

Raelle frowned, mind immediately jumping to the disease she had somehow cured the young girl of, “Is she okay?”  
  


Adil lowered his voice as a couple other students walked by, “She is fine, she has some thoughts about what happened to you.”

The blonde blinked and rubbed at her pounding head, “What?”

“She has been speaking with the elders and I guess she learned something today that might explain what happened. She doesn’t trust many people here and would prefer speaking to you directly in private,” his tone stayed calm but he couldn’t hide the anxiety from his face.

Her hand drifted from her temple to her heart, “Yeah, I am not ready for that talk right now. Come find me here tomorrow, same time.”

“Okay I will let her know,” his smile turned sheepish, “Do you know where I can find Abigail?”

Raelle cracked a small smile, “She should be heading to the library. She said something about studying up on a battle for history class. Like she doesn’t already know exactly what happened.”

“Thank you. I hope you feel better soon, and I will see you tomorrow.”

As Adil walked away Raelle wondered what else today would bring and she immediately had her answer when she made out Anacostia walking by. She forced her unsteady body into a trot to catch up with the Drill Sergeant’s brisk pace.

“Hey,” she called out when she nearly reached her target, unfortunately Anacostia did not stop walking or even slow her pace. When she finally pulled even, she swore she saw the older woman roll her eyes.

“Collar, I have places to be.”

Raelle was not discouraged, “Did you see her?”

“What makes you think I would have seen her?”

“Petra told Abigail about the alliance meeting thing today. Did you see her?”

Anacostia huffed and withdrew an envelope from an inside pocket, “Do not think that this is permission to use me as your mail carrier again.”

Raelle gently took the envelope and felt her heart pound. She had no idea what she was doing with Scylla. But when did she ever spend too much time thinking her actions through? For better or worse she followed her impulses, and that tended to bring her back to Scylla. “Thank you. Would you tell me what happened today?”

“Not unless you want to sign up as a volunteer for stateside missions, otherwise that information is classified.”

Raelle had expected that, but she had to try. She could be apathetic about a lot of things, but when her curiosity gets piqued it gains a life of its own. Maybe she will have better luck with Abigail. “Thank you for this. Are you going back tomorrow?”

“I said do not expect me to do this again.”

Raelle nodded, “Okay, I’ll try to catch you in the morning if I need to.”

Anacostia turned heel and marched away without another word. Raelle turned the envelope over and fought the urge to rip it open right then and there. She squinted at the sun again and decided it would be worth it. She moved across the campus, carefully avoiding eye contact with anyone. It took about fifteen minutes, she had to stop a couple of times from dizziness, but eventually she made it to the tree. She put her back against the trunk and carefully opened the letter.

_Hi. I should have opened up to you in person, but I won’t waste this chance._

_I was about five years old when I started to realize that we weren’t like most families. We moved around constantly, sometimes with other families, sometimes just us. It was when other kids my age were starting school that I saw the difference between myself and other children. Most of them not only lived in the same towns their entire lives, but the same houses. My five-year-old mind was blown. I remember I had asked my parents why the other kids at the park didn’t move around like we did. They gave me the kid friendly version, that they believed Witches should get to choose their future and because too many people were scared to agree with them, they had to keep moving around. Like a long game of hid and seek, I’m pretty sure I nodded like I understood and then asked when I would get to start school. That had made them nervous, they understandably didn’t trust a five-year-old to keep their secret._

_Dodgers tend to homeschool, they try to do it within the network to give the children some socialization, but its hard. My parents were very smart and homeschooled me until I was old enough to really understand what a secret was. When they did not think they were qualified to teach me, they found someone who was. When I did start attending traditional schools, I was a couple of years ahead of my peers. While my parents had tried so hard to socialize me, the dodger life had made me more closed off than the average child and I didn’t make friends easily. Shortly after starting my first school I asked my parents to take me out. I had felt like such an outsider, and as an eight-year-old that is about the worst thing in the world. My parents told me that just because we moved around a lot, that wasn’t an excuse to stop something just because it was hard._

_I went back to school determined to make my parents proud. I paid more attention to my classmates until I could figure out how to talk to them. It took a couple weeks, but I made my first friend outside of the dodger network. Grace Seaborn. We moved two weeks after that. I got better at making friends quickly, but by the time I was a teenager it was always to fit in, the friendships were just superficial._

_My parents were my best friends. I shared everything with them, and they always welcomed me to join their talks. Most nights, after dinner, we would all sit outside and talk. Sometimes it was serious talks, about the state of the world, of the injustices of how Witches are treated. Sometimes the nights full of laughter and jokes. I miss everything about my parents, but I think those nightly talks might be what I miss most. I think that’s all I can write about this time, but I’ll write again soon._

_Forever yours,_

_Scylla_

Raelle had barely finished reading when she set the paper down and started to mutter the incantation while tracing an ‘R’ into her palm.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle tries to make sense of what happened to her and Scylla tries to figure out what her next move should be.

The few Tarim they had managed to save were given a floor in one of the barely used barracks. Raelle had been avoiding it since her return, she had enough complicated emotions as it was. No more hiding. Well, that wasn’t quite true. Once she’d met up with Adil he’d sung his Seed and they walked across the grounds unseen. She wanted to say they were being paranoid, but that didn’t mean people weren’t out to get her.

Khalida was waiting for them in a room that seemed to be converted into an office. A couple of ancient books were carefully stacked on a desk while more recent looking journals and loose sheets of paper were strewn about. The young girl was methodically finishing her thought, leaving Raelle to stand awkwardly in the center of the room.

After a couple of minutes Adil broke the silence, “Khalida.”

The girl in question did not respond until she seemingly finished her thought. When she put down her pen Raelle found herself on the receiving end of an unnerving stare, “What happened when you died?”

Raelle rocked back on her heels and blinked while Adil hissed at Khalida for being rude. “Excuse me?” she managed to ask after a moment. She knew this was about the Witch Bomb, and that meant it was about her _death_ , but she thought they’d ease into it. Or that maybe it would just be the child talking.

Khalida’s eyes flicked over to Adil before she started again, “I have a theory, but gathering information has been rather difficult. It would help knowing what you went through. What you remember.”

Raelle pushed her thumb into her other palm and tried to relax, “Well, a sword went through my heart, Bellweather idiotically tried to save me but instead she started to die too, and then there was an explosion. We were both mostly healed and walking through a weird mushroom field.”

“What happened when Abigail tried to heal you?” Khalida picked the pen back up and wrote something down.

Raelle frowned, “My injuries were too severe, it would have taken a team of Fixers immediately next to me and that still would have been no guarantee. Abigail is strong but she is no Fixer, she immediately started dying with me.”

The young Tarim nodded like that’s what she expected, “What did you do when she started dying?”

“I was lying in the dirt bleeding out,” Raelle snapped. She was starting to get tired of this. Tired and angry tend to go hand in hand for her. “I’ve already told Alder and Izadora and Wick and a hundred other people this.”

Khalida seemed bored by the outburst and not for the first time Raelle wondered just exactly who or what the child was. If having an old soul was a thing, this would be the prime example.

“Think,” Khalida commanded, “You didn’t try to do anything when she grabbed your hand?”

Raelle fought back her frustration, “I tried to tell her to stop, but she’s too bullheaded to ever listen to me.”

“Then you were going to let her die with you.”

Raelle jerked her head back in offence, “No! I tried to break the Link, but I didn’t have the energy.”

“Then what did you do?” Khalida prodded, pen poised like she couldn’t wait to document this.

“I…” Raelle felt the fight leaving her as she really thought back to those moments. “I tried to find the energy, to find a way to keep her alive in case someone came back.”

“You pulled energy from the Mycelium,” Raelle nodded. That was more or less the working theory. Or at least the working beginning of a theory. “I am nearly positive that you are the first person in a very long time to survive Linking with it. The notes I was able to find only detailed those who’s life forces were consumed by the Mycelium. Almost always very quickly.”

Raelle absently rubbed her index finger, “No wonder Izadora sounded so worried when she found me.”

“Instead you appear to have Linked in a way where it became an extension of yourself when Fixing others. It provided a place outside your body to balance your work with. And when you fought to keep Abigail alive you took from it.”

“I…” That felt right. She now realized she had felt something inside her, like a string, pulling tight as she started to fade away, like it was pulling her somewhere. Somewhere she was willing to go. But Abigail didn’t deserve that, so she’d pulled back, like some twisted tug-of-war. And she’d won.

“Can you feel it now?” Khalida asked with genuine curiosity.

Raelle shook her head, “No. I never noticed it before that, even when I was apparently using it. Maybe I have to be dying.”

“But you weren’t saving yourself, so maybe it has nothing to do with you dying.”

“No, I think it does. Death isn’t so cut and dry. I had to be dying to feel the connection I just didn’t think to use it for myself.”

_“So that was your big plan then? Just ruin your chances for War College, get deployed too soon and get blown up cuz you suck so bad.”_

Khalida was poring over her notes again, “I think you have to be connected to someone else. Abigail may have been dying beside you, but she was still technically alive. At that moment you were connected to life, death and something in between. The answer lies somewhere in that.”

Raelle rubbed her forehead and took a seat, “Let’s not tell Alder any of this. She may already know, but if she doesn’t I don’t want to encourage her to try killing me. Tally won’t say it, but I’m pretty sure she saw Alder considering it when she was a Biddie.”

“It is a risk she cannot take right now. If you die she loses any chance at figuring it out.”

Raelle licked her lips and looked around the room briefly, “Any idea why the Mycelium didn’t kill me?”

Khalida shrugged and for the first time looked her age, “No.”

“Why did you touch it in the first place?” Adil broke in and startle Raelle.

“Uh…I was in a bad place. I was looking for…someone and just, felt this pull. When I saw the wall, all I could do was walk towards it. It knew I was there, it…mimicked me I guess. When I reached out my finger to touch it, it reached out a finger too. Wait, how do you guys know about this anyways?”

“People don’t see us if we don’t want them to,” Adil reminded her.

“Yeah, you’re lucky Tally isn’t a Biddie anymore.”

Scylla leaned against the wall outside, eyes focused on the door to Petra’s office building. The Civilians had come the day before and miraculously the cease fire was still standing. Or it was an hour ago when the supposed leaders of the three factions disappeared behind the door she was watching. Her skin was itching, she was hearing those voices in her head telling her to run. Things were getting complicated, too many variables to account for. With all the chaos this would be the best chance she’d ever get to disappear. But she promised Raelle if she got the urge to run she’d take the blond with her.

She felt a presence beside her and didn’t have to turn her head to know who it was, “Why aren’t you in there?”

“Above my pay grade, Ramshorn. Sometimes I appreciate that.”

Scylla nodded her head, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You’d be surprised how well people can put their differences aside when they have a common enemy.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“So what’s your plan? Pounce on Willa as soon as she comes out? That seems like a fast way to get on her bad side.” Anacostia kept her tone conversational, but Scylla could detect the concern.

Scylla smirked, “I’ve been on her bad side for some time now. Might still have the bruises on my neck from the woman she sent to threaten me when it started to become apparent Raelle was taking priority over my mission to bring her in,” she saw Anacostia’s head whip to stare at that. “Did I not mention that before? Bitch was impersonating Raelle in my bed. But back to the topic on hand, I’m pouncing on Willa as soon as she gets out because her keeping secrets from me is part of why I’m in this mess.”

She could only make out Anacostia from the corner of her eye, but she knew the older woman was debating which conversation to pursue. “How many Spree have infiltrated Fort Salem.”

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “That was my first concrete proof. They protected me from Porter, somehow changed what he would say when he Woke up. I really haven’t given it much thought in some time. And then last night Willa made a comment about Raelle and some Tarim people. Made me realize she’s been watching her daughter this whole time without letting me know. More secrets.”

Anacostia nodded her head, face hard, “No names?”

“No, and faces can change, but someone knows Raelle disappeared after meeting with someone named Adil. You may want to start watching Raelle yourself. I don’t trust Willa.”

“See, people can put their differences aside when there is a common enemy.” Scylla assumed that would be the end of their conversation and put all focus back on the door, then a piece of paper was waving in front of her face, “Here.”

Scylla’s heart sped up, “I thought you weren’t our personal delivery service?”

“Collar is annoyingly persistent.”

Scylla wanted to continue teasing Anacostia, but the meeting was seemingly over and Willa had made her exit. She pushed forward and squared her shoulders when Anacostia gave her parting words, “Not sure you are going to like how I keep an eye on Collar.”

The brunette’s jaw tightened but she didn’t turn around, “Yeah I didn’t think so. Just be careful, she is not going to react well if you go about this the wrong way.” She walked away, forcing her mind to focus on the problem before her.

Willa did not look surprised when Scylla fell into step with her, “I will brief you when I brief everyone else.”

“But we have a special bond, and I’m impatient.”

“Well you are still so young, patience will come. Doesn’t hurt to start practicing now.”

“Fine, give me the details with everyone else. You can at leas give me an idea on if I need to plan an escape while the alliance goes up in flames.”

Willa spared her a quick glance, “The alliance is fine.”

The young witch accepted that and left without another word, she could tell she wouldn’t be wearing Willa down on this right now. She was hungry, but she wanted privacy more. It only took a few minutes to reach the barracks, being anti-social had its perks and no one tried to talk to her when she walked by. They barracks were comfortable enough and she appreciated having her own bathroom for the first time in years. The room itself was rather bare, a bed a desk and chair with a little lamp. She’d slept in worse. She moved to the desk and turned on the lamp while taking a seat. It was a little harder opening this envelope than it had the last. She had begun the process of baring her past and it made her feel so vulnerable. Even if it was Raelle she was opening up to, it still made her uncomfortable. Finally, she pulled the letter out and began to read.

_Your parents sound like the were very loving and caring. I’m glad you have good memories of those nights together. I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you connected with your classmates, but thank you for letting me in. I lived in the same house from the day I was born until I took the oath, I can’t wrap my head around moving so much. It would have been nice to see a bit more of the world. Dad wasn’t much for traveling, I think he always wanted mom to find him when she had leave. I’d thought before about what it’d be like if we had met sooner, but maybe we’d met when we were supposed to. I was a bit of a shit who didn’t want to make friends, big surprise I’m sure._

_Not sure how many times Anacostia will continue delivering notes, maybe we should make a bet. Although I’m starting to think she likes you more than she likes me…when did you bond?_

_Until next time, Raelle_

_PS_

_I realized today you were right, my plan was hot garbage. I was talking to someone who made me realize I didn’t fight to live for me, but to save Abigail’s life. I thought I had been over my death wish, but I guess I wasn’t. I’d tried and still got deployed, I thought you were good as dead, Tally had just become a Biddie and I gave my combat charm to a scared little boy. Life really didn’t seem that appealing at the time. Abigail really did save my life, I wouldn’t have used my connection to the Mycelium if her life hadn’t been on the line. And then I started to think about why I had that connection to the giant mushroom, and that’s because of you. I was looking for you when it drew me in. So in some way, you saved me. Again. You probably saved me when you told me my plan was hot garbage and told me there was another way. So thanks._

_PPS_

_You were also right, death is complicated._

Scylla just barely caught her tears before they fell onto the page. She didn’t know if they were from sadness or anger. She had half a mind to hitch a ride back with Anacostia and shake Raelle for being so reckless and apathetic about her own life. She tried to focus on Raelle being safe at Fort Salem. Her blood still felt cold. She turned off the lamp and moved to the little bed, her response could wait until her emotions felt like less of a tsunami.

Raelle was picking at her food in the mess hall. Tally was scarfing down food like she hadn’t eaten for weeks. Abigail was nursing a cup of tea and expertly avoiding looking at the red head. Raelle tried one more time to eat and gave up, “So what have you heard from your mom?”

Abigail set down her mug with a frown, “Nothing. She’s been so quiet about it the past couple of days. She wasn’t on base at all today, I think that’s going to start happening more and more. Pretty sure I overheard something about Civilian Operatives, but no context.”

“Bellweather, Craven, Collar, Winger! A word,” Sergeant Quartermaine’s voice boomed around them.

“This better not be another mission,” Raelle scowled, then laughed as Tally carried her tray with her. Andy was looking as confused as they were so the blonde reasoned it probably wasn’t another mission.

They moved from the mess hall to a small room where Anacostia was wearing a severe expression. “I have received information that the Spree have other agents at Fort Salem,” Andy nearly jumped at the information and Raelle realized that the blaster had most likely pieced together information about Scylla, but had not been fully briefed. “And they are most likely keeping an eye on you, Collar. I don’t know what for, it may purely just be out of curiosity on your well being. Regardless, we need to identify who it is. Winger should not raise any eyebrows if she started spending more time with your, you’re already friends. I want her to help you keep an eye out for anyone paying too much attention to you, and with her spending time with the Spree on assignment she may recognize someone. Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for reading, hope you are still enjoying the story. Sorry for the delay, I plan on posting more regularly again. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	9. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy integrates into the Bellweather unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go where I thought it would, and I am okay with it taking on a life of its own, and I hope you enjoy.

Raelle was awake long before Abigail. Staying up all night counts as waking up early, right? The only silver lining being the good chance to annoy the High Atlantic. Insomnia should be good for something. Showered and dressed by the 6 am alarm caused a double take from Tally and a tired frown from Abigail.

“C’mon Bells, rise and shine,” Raelle sing-songed while she braided her hair.

“I don’t know, this seems like a sign of the apocalypse, might be safer to stay in bed.”

Raelle rolled her eyes as she finished tying off the last braid, “It isn’t that crazy I’m up right now.”

“It is unless you were doing a sprint of shame,” this time Raelle glared at her unit mates, Tally had failed to hide her snort of laughter.

“I hate both of you.”

“No you don’t,” Tally immediately brushed off and bounced out of bed. “Oh, we can get to the cafeteria early enough for the good muffins today!”

That earned a fond smile from the blonde even as she felt pressured to make sure she didn’t ruin the redhead’s excitement by somehow still delaying their breakfast.

They did in fact reach the cafeteria while it still had the good muffins. Tally grabbed a half dozen. Raelle picked at one of her own for a few minutes before giving up and focusing on her coffee. A tension had settled over them, the light of day making it hard to ignore the revelations of the night before. When Anacostia dismissed them they hadn’t really talked, Raelle had given off a clear vibe that she wasn’t ready. Now it was a situation where they don’t know how to start the conversation.

“I expected I’d have to sit and wait for you three this morning,” Andy said by way of greeting as she took the seat next to Abigail. “Should I be concerned something bad is about to happen?”

“We are here on time because Raelle was actually awake this morning, so maybe,” Abigail supplied with an innocent smile.

The other blaster nodded her head, “I’ll be sure to be on guard today.”

Raelle fought off the pout, or at least tried to. “It is way too early for you all to be ganging up on me.”

Tally leaned over to wrap an arm around her sister, “You make it so easy.”

Raelle shrugged Tally off as the three around her laughed, “Can we move on to something else?”

“We can always talk about how I’m going to kick your ass in combat today,” Andy suggested through a mouthful of bacon.

The fixer closed her eyes and pulled a sour face, “Why am I always surrounded by smart-asses?”

“Because you are drawn to people like yourself,” Abigail told her without missing a beat.

Raelle wondered if their record number of days without a blowout fight was about to come to and end when Tally finally seemed to take pity on her, “I guess we will be seeing more of you Andy.”

Andy sat up a little straighter, “Yeah, kind of a weird assignment, not that I’m complaining.”

“I bet you aren’t,” Abigail muttered and Raelle nearly kicked her.

Andy either didn’t hear or ignored the comment, “Speaking of, I’m gonna need you guys to point out who you do associate with a lot. Not that they couldn’t be Spree, but it would be risky taking on the appearance of someone you know well. I don’t want to waste my time watching someone that is actually just around a lot.”

“Glory and Adil are really the only people we spend a significant amount of time with,” Tally told her after a moment of thought. “And they spend more time with me and Abigail, although Adil and his sister do…ummm…talk to Raelle. You are probably the person outside us Raelle spends the most time with. Anacostia really does know what she’s doing.”

Raelle thought she might have caught a slight blush on Andy’s cheeks and prayed the other blaster hadn’t noticed. The smirk indicated she had.

“Right,” Andy cleared her throat and recaptured some of her usual confidence, “I am also going to need your schedule. I sort of know it, but could you write it down for me?”

“Yeah, no problem,” She knew it came out sharp but she didn’t apologize. She was starting to feel like an assignment. “Got a piece of paper on you?”

Nobody commented on her tone, but Tally did place a comforting hand on her back. Abigail, of course, pulled out a pen and paper and Raelle scribbled down her weekly itinerary. AS soon as she was done and slid it over to Andy she stood, “Forgot something in the room, catch up with you at Tactics.” She didn’t bother looking back at her friends as she left. She needed to move. Needed to think. Or maybe she needed to not think. Why did everything have to be so damn confusing? She wished combat training was next, maybe blowing off some steam would make her feel better. ‘If only Scylla was around,’ a voice she could no longer suppress spoke up. Flashes of their time together tore through her mind until she was really worked up.

She found herself back in her dorm despite not remembering the walk. A glance at the clock let her know she had fifteen minutes until she had to leave to make it to class on time. She bit her lip and eyed her bed. Memories of Scylla had already taken over, maybe if she gave in just this once she could finally clear her head. A quick rune to lock the door, Tally could very easily have decided to follow her, and she was heading to her bed. As she laid down she tried to find the right memory. It took a moment before Raelle remembered one of their first times together. It had been after another fight with Abigail. She made it through five minutes of ranting before Scylla decided enough was enough.

_Scylla grabbed her arm as she paced by for the umpteenth time. “Rae, your pacing is making me dizzy. And there are much better outlets for your frustration.”_

_Raelle wanted to kick herself for wasting five minutes ranting about the High Atlantic as soon as the words were spoken. Without another thought she pulled Scylla into a searing kiss. The necro matched her intensity and Raelle felt like she was on fire. Or maybe she was drowning in the brunette. Could you drown and be on fire at the same time? It seemed to always be like this, to feel an all consuming need to be as close to Scylla as possible. Nothing was ever enough. Never close enough. Never long enough. It should be frightening, especially considering how short amount of time they have known each other. But it felt right, natural, this was the only way it could feel._

_Raelle’s mouth moved to nip at Scylla’s neck while her hands slid underneath the starchy regulation shirt. Goddess her skin always felt so soft. Her lust addled mind registered they were still standing and that would need to change for what she wanted. They were in the middle of Scylla’s room, but it was a small room, only a few steps and Scylla’s legs hit her bed. Raelle resisted when Scylla tried to pull her down with and let out a smug smile at the pout before her._

_Once she was sure Scylla was done protesting, Raelle knelt and started working her girlfriend’s pants down while kissing any part of the body she could. Her hands moved with precision, intimately familiar with the steps to get Scylla undressed. She was helped by the necro kicking her shoes off and soon pants and underwear followed._

_“You’re so beautiful,” Raelle sometimes felt stupid when she said that because the words don’t do the sentiment justice. It earned a blush, like it always does, like Scylla is surprised by the truth. Raelle both loved that and hoped it would stop someday._

_Unable to wait any longer, Raelle moved forward and gave a rough swipe of her tongue. This was heaven. She made sure to listen carefully as she moved her tongue through the wetness. What Scylla liked seemed to change with her mood and Raelle relished in the challenge. Today she seemed to feed off of Raelle’s frustration and it was the hard and fast strokes that earned the loudest whimpers and moans. Raelle lashed at her clit, using just a hint of teeth to make Scylla keen. The thought to let Scylla calm down and rile her up again earned serious consideration until Raelle decided she was too impatient herself. Instead she slipped two fingers in and hooked them just right as she sucked hard._

Raelle came out of her memory with a gasp and a moan. She took deep breaths as she reveled in some of the tension leaving her body. She had fought giving in for far too long, even if it didn’t compare to the real deal, she hadn’t felt this good in a long time. It had maybe been a mistake because all she wanted to do was stay in bed now, but overall worth it. Assuming she could close that box up again.

She rushed out of the barracks, only running five minutes behind and nearly jumped out of her skin when Andy called out to her.

“Jesus Christ, Winger!” she clutched her heart dramatically after spotting the brunette leaning against the building she had just exited.

Andy had the decency to look sheepish, “Sorry.”

“What are you doing here?”

Her friend pushed off against the wall and started to close the distance between them, “Bellweather seemed to think there was a good chance you might skip some classes today and you’d need someone to keep an eye on you. Then she said something about me being able to use Anacostia as an excuse and you two having a deal about staying out of each other’s shit.”

“Ah,” that was a fair assumption on Abigail’s part, “well I’m going to class, just running a little late. Got caught up in, um, my thoughts. So you can head to your own class. I’ll catch you in combat later.”

Andy stopped walking when they were just a few feet apart and gave a shrug, “I’m here now, might as well walk you to class.”

“I know Anacostia told you to hang around me, but I don’t want you getting into trouble for being late,” Raelle tried to protest.

Andy flashed a smile and a wink, “I think you’re worth getting into a little trouble for.”

She blushed and ducked her head, “C’mon then.”

They walked in silence for the first minute and Raelle could tell something was weighing on the blaster’s mind. Andy looked uncomfortable; Andy never looked uncomfortable. “Out with it, Winger.”

One more moment of silence, “So, your mom is a high-ranking Spree sending agents to spy on you?”

Raelle immediately tensed up despite knowing this question was going to happen eventually, “It’s complicated.”

“I figured. I just um. I’ll be honest I am insanely curious. I also want you to know that I’m here if you want to talk. I know you have Bellweather and Craven, but sometimes it’s easier to open up to someone more removed from everything. So I’m here. And I’d be here even if it wasn’t my assignment.”

That calm Raelle felt a few minutes ago? Gone. This conversation held notes too similar to a previous one she bore scars from. But Andy didn’t know that. “Look, my mom sent someone to get close to me during basic so this whole situation has just…I just need some time to sort out my thoughts.”

“Take as much time as you need.”

It took a few days, but they found a rhythm with Andy. She worked out some complicated system only she understood about which classes she would walk Raelle to. They all agreed that her suddenly being glued to Raelle’s hip would draw attention, but more time and seemingly at random shouldn’t raise any suspicions. She’d join the trio for at least one meal a day, and then use studying with Abigail as a cover to spend planned time in the library each night. One location they went to same time every day would make it easier to notice someone watching Raelle, and they all wanted to figure out who was spying as soon as possible.

A week in and she had inside jokes with each of them and was treated as an honorary Bellweather. She’d endeared herself to Abigail when Treefine had tried to start shit and found herself on her ass before she could finish monologuing and a smirking Winger standing over top. She straight up bought her way into Tally’s good graces with sweets and had been completely unapologetic when confronted. (Not that Tally disliked the blaster, but it quickly elevated Andy’s standing.)

Raelle couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the brunette’s presence, especially when she would assist in taking on Abigail. Raelle liked it less when the tables were turned. Overall it wasn’t the disruption to her life she had feared it would be. And it was nice having someone else she could turn to, not that she had really opened up yet, but there had been a few more open comments as the days passed.

They had finished a debriefing with Anacostia where Andy said a few faces seemed to be around a lot, but they didn’t really raise her suspicions. It made them all uneasy. The fear that there were multiple spies in Fort Salem went unsaid. The Drill Sergeant dismissed them after handing out folders with pictures of people to look out for. In the back of hers Raelle found an envelope. She let out a brief breath of relief. It had been over a week since she sent her last letter and she had started to fear that Scylla had been sent on a mission. Or maybe Scylla had been upset at her confession. Damnit she still had a few classes left for the day and she’d promised to attend them.

“What’s that?” Andy asked, and then doubled checked her own folder as if looking for an envelope as well.

Raelle’s blue eyes darted ahead to where Abigail and Tally walked ahead of her. She had yet to tell them about the letters. Right now it was just for her. But she didn’t exactly want to lie to her new friend. “Ah, just something from Anacostia.”

“Doesn’t look like her hand writing,” Andy pointed out.

“That’s because she didn’t write it.”

“But you clearly know who did.”

“I have a pen pal.”

“That’s all I’m gonna get? A mysterious letter passed via Quartermaine and all I get is ‘pen pal’?” her companion needled.

“Yeah,” Raelle did not want to lie, and also knew she was rather terrible at it, so she stuck with near truths. “Someone I haven’t seen in a while. That I can’t really see.”

“But you both see the Sergeant?” Andy pressed and the blonde could see the puzzle pieces falling into place behind brown eyes.

“Small world, right?”

“Right. I’ll catch up with you later.” Andy lengthened her stride and immediately moved past.

The fixer felt like a tool, “Andy - ”

“It’s cool. I’ll catch you later,” the brunette said over her shoulder without pausing.

Raelle felt guilty for the rest of the day. She knew she tended to shut down any time Andy started a probing question. She knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of that behavior, but she couldn’t seem to stop it. And it wasn't like they were in a relationship, even if she knew the other girl wanted to be. She was distracted for the rest of the day, which didn’t earn her any points with her instructors. That would surely bite her in the ass when it inevitably got to Abigail. Oh well, par for the course really.

She told Tally she needed to run to the room before dinner and tore into the letter as soon as she crossed the threshold.

_Raelle,_

_I’ll be honest, this took so long to write because my first, second and third reactions were to lecture you for still not caring about your own life. I know that is no longer my place, that it won’t accomplish anything, and that your habit of putting other people above yourself is one of the things I love about you. Just know I am holding you to our deal not to die and reserve the right to circle back to this at a later date._

_As for Anacostia, we came to an understanding while I was in chains. And we have stayed in touch since my escape._

_I know I told you a little about Labor-in-Pain, but I didn’t really go into details. When we first got there I was enthralled by the ocean. It wasn’t my first time seeing it, but the way the water crashed against the cliffs was absolutely inspiring. I was about thirteen so maybe it wouldn’t be so impressive now, but I think it would be. It captured that beauty and fury. The little town had this small library I would go to every day after school. The librarian was a sweet old man who wasn’t bothered when I gravitated towards books children my age wouldn’t normally read. I remember he read ‘The Raven’ to me when I insisted I was old enough for Poe. He captured the rhythm flawlessly. I wasn’t able to completely understand what it was about, but I knew I wanted to hear more. Sadly mother thought I was too young for the rest and I didn’t get around to reading his other work until years later. ‘Masque of the Red Death’ really spoke to me. Suppose it shouldn’t be a surprise I became a Necro. Did you have any favorite books or stories growing up?_

_I don’t know if Anacostia told you, but your mother is having you watched. Please be careful, I don’t know what she wants._

_Yours,_

_Scylla_

When she finished reading, Raelle folded the letter carefully and slid back into its envelope. She cast a furtive look at the door before reaching under her bunk for a small wooden box that held nothing but letters. Some were singed from when she thought burning them would make her feel better. Tally had stopped her saying she could always burn them later if time didn’t make it any better.

Andy was at the table with Tally and Abigail. She still seemed a little off so Raelle didn’t take a seat when she reached the trio, “Andy, can we talk?”

“Sure,” the taller girl stood and Raelle ignored Abigail’s suggestive eyebrow raise.

They got outside and Raelle shoved her hands in her pockets while she kept walking, losing some of her determination. But the silence was just too awkward to let it continue, “I thought my mom was dead up until a few months ago. She had been the most important person in my life and I was told she died in combat. I spent a lot of time being angry at the Army for killing her. And then I finally started to come to terms with it, to heal when the rug got pulled out from under me again. Then we were deployed. It was after we got back I was told about her. I did not take it well, thank god for Tally and Abigail. You were there the first time I’ve seen her since she kissed my forehead goodbye for her last mission. The knowledge she has people watching me isn’t really a surprise, but it hurts. And I don’t know why she is doing it, what she wants from me, what it means. You being told to spend time with me is a bit of a sore subject. I’m sorry if I’ve been weird, it’s just a lot going on.”

Andy nodded her head and put on a soft smile, “Fair enough. Are the letters from your mom then?”

Raelle knew she walked into that question, “No.”

“That’s all I’m going to get on that, isn’t it?” she didn't exactly sound exasperated, but it was close.

“Didn’t you say I could take my time?” Raelle tried to keep her tone light.

Andy stopped walking, “I know, I know. I’m sorry. You don’t owe me any answers. I’m just curious and I want to get to know you better. I thought we clicked that first day in combat training and wouldn’t mind seeing where it goes.”

Andy was facing her now and Raelle felt frozen. No more dancing around. This was what she was supposed to go for, to want now, right? “I’m not ready,” she answered truthfully.

Andy took a small step back but didn’t look upset, “Okay. I’ll work at being better at the waiting thing then. And controlling my curiosity.”

Raelle smiled, “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“You wound me Collar," they shared a smile. "Well, I am going to head back to my dorm. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya Winger.”

Raelle decided that definitely could have gone worse. She would have preferred if Andy hadn’t decided to finally be direct, but she knew it was coming eventually. She should had said yes, should want to move on. But when has she been the type to do and want what she should?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this. Too many hours of my days spent on work have eaten most of my brain cells. I also don't know if this is heading toward the initial scene that got me to sit down and write this anymore so that's fun. I hope you liked this and are willing to see where this story goes with me. 
> 
> I very rarely write smut so I hope it was passable.
> 
> Fun fact, one of my prized possessions is a copy of Poe's collected works published in 1898. I was in elementary school and checked out a Poe book and I remember trying to explain to my classmates how disturbed The Black Cat was. Then in middle school we did an entire section on Poe and Masque of the Red Death immediately became one of my favorite short stories.


	10. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Army/Spree/Civilian joint task force decide on a course of action and Scylla and Andy have a conversation.

Willa was anxious. To possibly everyone else in the room, the Spree solider looked as calm as ever, but Scylla knew better. She’d made the most of being forced to spend time with the older Witch these past months and learned her tells. The extra stiffness in her posture meant she was waiting for something. The slight clench of her jaw signified she wasn’t happy, which usually made Scylla happy. Seeing Willa like that in a room with not just Army, but a couple Civilian operatives kept the brunette from appreciating the moment.

Petra Bellweather was standing behind the podium in the small room, waiting for everyone to take their seats. Anacostia, Willa and the ranking Civilian leader, Frasier, sat behind Petra. All of their faces were grim. This was just the second time that Scylla had been included in a meeting amongst all the factions of the alliance. The first time had been in a large lecture hall style room to accommodate nearly everyone involved and no real information had been shared. This time there were maybe a dozen others with her. Very few were sitting directly next to anyone. Scylla snorted, at least they were together in their distrust of each other.

“I’m going to get straight to the matter at hand. We have found a Camarilla recruitment network. We have agents of the FBI who have already made contact and are in the process of being vetted. Once they have been accepted they will be taken to a training camp in the Cession. Our Spree spies will be stationed nearby to relay the intel gathered. You are encouraged to try and gather information on your own, but not at the risk of your cover.

“We are still learning about the Camarilla operation, so we chose those most skilled at adaptability. You will work as individuals, not a unit, so as not to draw attention to the mission. You will be stationed in the small towns nearby for at least six weeks, possibly longer if more agents successfully infiltrate the camp.”

Scylla fumed at the information. She did not appreciate being ordered to go, that wasn’t quite how the Spree worked. She knew missions would come, but she had thought she would get to choose. The Spree were here because they wanted to be, because they believed in the cause. The fear that this was going to end with her, and all witches, still in chains was threatening to overwhelm her. No wonder Willa had looked so uncomfortable. Had she even tried to fight this? Or had she seen an opportunity to get Scylla out of the way and jumped at it?

Petra continued as Anacostia began to walk around handing out brown folders, “In your dossiers you will find your cover stories as well as the ways the Civilians will be using to pass along information. Once you have anything, you will be utilizing Spree communication methods to relay that back here. We have to assume the Camarilla will be on the lookout for Work, so you must be as discreet as possible. We don’t want to leave you completely alone, so there will be a small army unit to help in the event an emergency extraction is needed. However, we can’t tell you exactly where they will be. The first of you will leave in three days. The rest will trickle in over the next couple of weeks. While you won’t all be in the same small towns, we still don’t want a lot of activity raising suspicions.”

Scylla looked at her dossier again and sent Willa a withering look. She was the one leaving in three days. Whether it was her direct suggestion or not, Scylla was certain Willa had a hand in her fast track out of the base. It made sense she was selected for this mission, she could see the logic in her past being quite useful. In all honesty she might have agreed to go on this, the idea of taking action and being useful was appealing, but her choice had been taken away from her. She was being sent away without her consent as soon as Willa could, for goddess knows how long. Losing out on what communication she had with Raelle would be hard.

She continued skimming through her packet and came across the crinkled envelope in the back. At least that was halfway decent timing. One last letter to get her through. She resisted the urge to read that first and read her cover identity. She would be going as Scylla Ross, nobody paid attention to anything but the matriline name of witches, a college student taking a year off to ‘find herself’ by traveling across the county. She will be staying in Bloomfield because her funds run out and will have to find a job and place to live. Simple enough. The training camp should be about ten miles outside of the town, the hard part would be getting close enough to gather information left by the Civilians.

“If the agents become compromised, save them if you can. If you can’t, bug out. The mission is more important than the individual. Dismissed.”

Scylla didn’t hide her sneer, of course the army would down play the importance of the individual. She took her time leaving. She wanted to commit to memory the rest of the team, such that it was. They weren’t supposed to work together, and most wouldn’t be stationed in the same towns, but recognizing each other could be important. And she didn’t want much of an audience when she confronted Willa and Petra.

“I didn’t realize this was another branch of the army,” she called out when she noticed her cell leader trying to make her exit.

Anacostia looked up like she was praying for strength but remained silent. Petra continued packing and didn’t give any indication she cared about what Scylla said. Willa paused and tightened her jaw even further, “We all have to make sacrifices.”

“Oh, _we_ have to make sacrifices? Are you being sent out for goddess knows how long without a say in the matter? With just three days’ notice? I understand we have a common enemy, but that doesn’t mean we should be abandoning our beliefs.”

Now Petra perked up, “Oh, you take issue with the lack of civilian casualties on this mission?”

Scylla sucked in a breath but held her ground, “I’m taking issue with the chains I’ve been forced to put on again. I’m taking issue with being treated as war meat. I’m taking issue with you using Spree tactics when they suit you but denying us our freedom when that’s all we have fought for. The only reason you have any information on the Camarilla is because of us, because we didn’t have our heads so far up our asses we couldn’t see what was going on in the world around us. But that doesn’t matter now, all that matters is how you can use us. I’m taking issue with being seen as a tool not a person. I’m not a part of the army, this should have been my mission to choose.”

Petra rolled her eyes, “We are at war, Ramshorn. You chose to be part of this overall operation, and this is what that choice means.”

Scylla was ready to keep arguing, but noticed Anacostia was trying to tell her to stop and that Willa had snuck out during her tirade. She picked up the rest of her belongings, careful to make sure the envelope had not fallen out, and offered a mock stomp of her feet, “Yes ma’am.”

The outside air was damp, fall finally making its presence known. It helped cool her heated skin and she tried to think of a spot to walk to. The base was mostly a concrete monstrosity, she needed to feel closer to nature if she wanted to think clearly. Lost in thought of where to go she didn’t see the solid frame of another witch until she bumped right into her. She didn’t fall down but she dropped everything, and her heart began to pound as her eyes followed the envelope as it landed a foot away from a puddle.

“You’re the pen pal.”

That managed to tear her eyes away from the ground, “Excuse me?” her tone was even sharper than she meant for it to be.

Andy bent over and carefully picked up the envelope, then immediately extended her arm out, a soft frown on her face, “I’d honestly been hoping it wasn’t you.”

Scylla snatched her prize and hid it behind her back like a child, “What are you talking about?”

The brunette soldier didn’t seem to mind the venom in her tone, “Collar also left a meeting with Quartermaine holding a mystery envelope. Said she had a pen pal. Had a feeling it was you. Part of me had been hoping she’d lied and it was her mother.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

Andy scratched her shoulder and offered a weak smile, “For some reason I don’t believe you.”

Some of the aggression left the necro, “Apparently you’re smarter than you look.” Scylla brought the envelope back in front of her body. “Raelle wouldn’t tell you who the letter was from?”

“No. Raelle is pretty guarded. Slowly but surely I’m getting through, emphasis on the slowly. Seems like you’d know all about that.”

Part of Scylla wanted to snap how she didn’t know that. That after their first meeting Raelle had opened up. That the instant connection between them had been so strong Scylla _knew_ Raelle within weeks. But that wasn’t any of the other woman’s business. Instead she settled on, “I won’t bother telling you good luck with that.”

“Appreciate the honesty. Guess that answers my question.”

“Your question?”

“If you still have feelings for her. I saw how you two interacted at that safehouse. So, then my curiosity got the better of me and I asked around until I got a little bit of your story. I have a problem with my curiosity, I promised Raelle I’d work on that while I waited for her to be ready,” the way Andy’s eyes widened made it clear she hadn’t meant to say that much.

Scylla thought she might throw up, “To be ready?”

Andy shifted uncomfortably, “I asked her out. Sort of. I guess it was more like I told her that I wanted to ask her out.”

Yeah, Scylla was very concerned she might throw up, “And she told you she wasn’t ready?”

“Feeling a little less hopeful about that right now. I was reading it as her genuinely needing time, but maybe it was just her way of letting me down easy.”

“Why are you telling me this?” This was like an accident she couldn’t look away from. She wanted to know exactly what happened between Raelle and this girl even if it might leave her with scars.

“I don’t know,” Andy looked thoughtful for a moment and then she shrugged, “I’m impulsive.”

“And you’re the one Anacostia has watching Raelle?” Scylla dead panned. No way that was going to end well.

Another shrug, “I work well with the Bellweather unit. Wait, how do you know about that?”

Scylla didn’t think the comment about fitting in with Raelle’s entire unit was meant to sting, but it did. “I told Anacostia that Raelle was being watched, and she told me I wouldn’t like how she handled it. I saw how you two interacted at the safehouse as well.”

A small smirk flickered across the soldier’s face, “Do you have any idea who I should be looking out for? Or what they want?”

“No. Willa and I don’t talk about Raelle. I only know about this because Willa is too arrogant to remember to watch her words all the time. Huh, maybe she thought back on that and that’s why she is sending me away so quickly. I hate her.”

“Sending you away?”

“Mission. Classified. I’ll be gone for a while.” Scylla tried to keep her tone mocking instead of showing just how upset she really was.

“Good luck,” Scylla was pretty sure the sentiment was genuine and she didn’t know how to feel about that. “Guess I’ll let you get to your letter.”

The necro watched the solider walk away before continuing her quest to find a piece of nature. There weren’t many trees here, but there was one that she could pretend was a different tree. She didn’t run into anyone else on her way, literally or figuratively, so she was able to just let her mind wander over the events of the day. When she finally reached her destination she felt drained and it was a relief to put her back against the trunk and let it take her weight to the ground. With a sigh she opened the letter.

_Will you give me a heads up before lecturing me about my self-destructive habits?_

_I am shocked (please hear my sarcasm) that you were a fan of Poe when you were younger. I can so clearly see young Scylla lost in the stacks of some old and musty library. I also imagine you found ways to sneak those books your mother thought you were too young for. I didn’t read a lot as a kid, I spent most of my time running around outside. When I was really little my mom would tell me stories at bedtime to get me to sleep. Then her leave ended and she started being deployed again, so dad started reading me stories. He said he wasn’t creative enough to come up with his own so this would have to do. The Cricket in Times Square and Charlotte’s Web were always my favorites. Think he had to buy second copies of each of them after they started to fall apart._

_Anacostia told me about Willa watching me. I shouldn’t be surprised, but the idea she is still trying to manipulate me hurts. A blaster named Andy got assigned to watch me, to help look out and see if she notices anyone following me. We have a class together so it was decided she wouldn’t look out of place spending time with us. It’s been weird, but not bad. At least once I started to get over the idea of being an assignment to her._

_I hope you are staying safe as well._

_I love getting to know you through these letters, learning about your past. And this might ruin everything, but I’ve been letting myself think about you more and more and I need to know. I need to know how and why you joined the Spree. I need to know what you did with them._

_Please don’t read this as an ultimatum, I don’t know how to say this right. If you don’t want to tell me, I won’t stop writing to you, but I don’t know how I can move forward without knowing that._

_I’m sorry_

_Raelle_

“Fuck,” Scylla breathed out as she rested the letter against her knee. She knew she would have to face a reckoning eventually. And there was some silver lining to the question, it sounded like Raelle wanted to move forward _with_ her. Then again she could read the ‘ruin everything’ line as either fear Scylla might shut down and run or that the answer will cause Raelle to run. That Raelle won’t be able to accept Scylla in her life anymore once she knows the extent of Scylla’s sins.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat outside, but it was long enough for her ass to get wet and cold. She’d spent the time trying to think about how to respond to Raelle. How to write down her anger and hatred and explain just how lost and scared she had been when her parents were murdered. She tried to figure out if she could actually share just what she had done in the name of the Spree. _Oh, you take issue with the lack of civilian casualties on this mission?_ Petra’s words haunted her.

“Trying to catch pneumonia so you don’t have to go on the mission?” Anacostia asked while taking a seat beside her.

“No, it wouldn’t work. Willa really is a gifted Fixer.”

Anacostia allowed them only a moment of silence, “You need to be careful, outbursts like that will get you into trouble. More trouble.”

“Either Willa rolled over for Petra and is letting this become just another part of the army, allowing the Spree to become soldiers for fodder, or Willa intentionally sent me as punishment for Raelle,” Scylla could feel herself getting worked up again.

The Drill Sergeant looked at her and spoke with a soft tone, “I understand why you are frustrated, but General Bellweather was right. We are at war with the Camarilla and you signed up to be here right now. We don’t have the time to just wait for everyone to sign up for missions.”

“I didn’t ask you to come over and give me your view on things. I quite like letting my anger fester.” Scylla drew her knees to her chest and fiddled with the letter. “Will I see you again before I head out? I really need to give Raelle a letter before I leave, but I don’t even know how to start it.”

“I’ll be back before you leave. Trying to figure out how to tell her you will be gone for a while?”

“More like trying to figure out how to explain to her why I did all the horrible things I did. Once I tell her, once she knows all of my sins, how could she possibly ever love me again? I’ve been holding on to this stupid hope for so long now, I don’t want to give that up.” Scylla hadn’t felt this small in a long time.

“Ah.” For possibly the only time Anacostia looked truly at a loss for words. But when she spoke her voice was confident, “First of all, Collar told me herself after your last encounter in the cell that she still loved you,” Scylla’s breath hitched at the revelation, “so I don’t think it would be a matter of her loving you again. As for how she will feel after you tell her everything, she already knows that you are Spree and what that means. This is your chance to let her in completely and that is all anyone can do when they are in love and want to be loved in return.”

Anacostia sat for another few minutes in silence before the cold and damp grass became too much. Scylla stayed. She dug her fingers into the dirt and tried to let the energy of everything wash over her. Anacostia had a point. She could do this. She could let Raelle in completely. She traced an ‘S’ into her palm and hoped Raelle knew it meant she would tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Slightly less than a month later, think that might be an improvement. Good news is I actually have a plan for the next few chapters so hopefully they will be more cooperative. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments and gives a kudos. I appreciate you all. 
> 
> Love to know what you think and where you guess the story is going.
> 
> Welcome to 2021, fingers crossed it can only go up from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like two or three scenes that inspired me to write this, now I just have to figure out how to tie them together. Hope you enjoy. This show has completely taken over my life and I'm okay with that.


End file.
